Better the devil you know
by ardsmair
Summary: Ein nächtliches Zusammentreffen zwischen Draco und Ginny löst eine Reihe von Merkwürdigkeiten aus und bald ist nichts mehr, wie es war.
1. close encounter

Ok, ich versuch mal was neues (also für mich neu), nämlich eine Geschichte hochzuladen, die noch nicht fertig ist (aber keine Angst, das blöde Plotbunny läßt mich seit Tagen nicht in Ruhe! Ich bin also sehr zuversichtlich...lol...)

Disclaimer: wie immer: mir nix, der großen Göttin des Potterverse alles!

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Warnings: In dieser Story ist Voldy längst Staub und Asche, Dumbledore lebt und alle sind vergnügt...naja, fast alle...lol...d.h. alle sind total OOC, AU, etc. Ach ja, und bevor ich's vergesse, ich wollte irgendwann in dieser Geschichte noch ein paar heiße Szenen schreiben, also ist dies hier nichts für Kiddies...grins...

noch was? ach ja, jetzt kanns losgehen...enjoy:

**Better the devil you know**

_Yes it's true what they say  
It's better the devil you know , by Kylie Minogue)_

1. _Close encounter_

„Sieh an, wen haben wir denn da?" schnarrte Draco Malfoy selbstgefällig in den fast dunklen Raum, der nur dürftig von einem Zauberstab erhellt wurde. Ginny Weasley fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Verdammt! Jetzt hatte der Schleimer sie erwischt! Ihre Gedanken rasten in dem Versuch sich aus dieser Situation hinauszumanövrieren.

„Nun? Hat's dir die Sprache verschlagen Wiesel?"

„Okay, Malfoy mach's kurz, ich habe schließlich nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit" schoss sie zurück.

Er lachte dreckig: „Dir ist schon klar, das du ziemlich in der Scheiße sitzt oder? Ich meine, es ist mitten in der Nacht, dies ist definitiv nicht der Gryffindorturm, sondern Snapes Labor, bzw. sein Zutatenschrank und ich bin der Schulsprecher. Das kostet dich eine Menge Punkte, von Strafarbeit oder Schulverweis ganz zu schweigen. Deine Akte ist ja mittlerweile fast so umfangreich, wie die deiner Brüder."

„Ich sagte bereits: mach's kurz! Bringen wir es hinter uns" sie versuchte so gelangweilt wie möglich zu klingen und gleichzeitig suchte sie einen Ausweg. Vielleicht wenn sie nach draußen auf den Gang gingen, vielleicht war sie schnell genug, um ihm zu entkommen? Dann stand sein Wort gegen ihres und im Zweifelsfall würde sich Dumbledore hoffentlich auf ihre Seite schlagen.

Grinsend unterbrach er ihren Gedankengang:" Hmmm….sieht wirklich schlecht für dich aus und die Fluchtgedanken kannst du dir gleich aus dem Kopf schlagen, ich bin eh schneller als du" verkündete er selbstsicher. „ Wie wäre es mit einem Deal Wiesel?"

„Was für ein Deal?" fragte sie misstrauisch.

In seinen Augen blitzte es diabolisch. Etwas was die meisten Mädchen in Hogwarts schmachten lassen würden. Er war der ungekrönte Sexgott und es war für ihn ein Kinderspiel ein Mädchen zu erobern. Wie gesagt, die meisten lagen ihm sowieso zu Füßen.

Ginny Weasley hingegen machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie ihn verabscheute. Zwar ging es ihm andersherum ähnlich, aber er musste doch zugeben, dass sie sich in den letzten Jahren ganz schön gemacht hatte. Sie hatte die langen, glatten Haare zu einem Pagenschnitt zurecht schneiden lassen, so dass sie jetzt luftig und locker saßen, was ihren schlanken Hals betonte.

Zusammen mit ihren fast immer frech blitzenden Augen und ihren sportlichen Figur war sie ein echter „Hingucker".

Dies würde definitiv Spaß machen! „Nun" sagte er gedehnt und fixierte sie dabei „ sagen wir, ein Kuss und ich verpfeiff' dich nicht."

Es passierte nicht oft, dass Ginny Weasley sprachlos war, aber dies war einer dieser seltenen Momente. „…?..."

„Was ist Wiesel? Stumm vor Ehrerbietung?"

„ Bist du von einem Fluch getroffen worden Malfoy, oder auf deinen Kopf gefallen? Was ist das denn für ein Vorschlag? Das ist total lächerlich!" zum Ende war ihre Stimme immer schriller geworden.

„Tja, wenn du es so lächerlich findest, dann sollten wir jetzt zu Prof. Snape gehen und ihm alles erzählen oder" fragte er seelenruhig und betrachtete eingehend seine Fingernägel.

Ginny knirschte mit den Zähnen. „ Meinst du das wirklich ernst?"

„Sonst hätte ich es nicht gesagt oder?"

„ Ein Kuss und du lässt mich gehen? Wer sagt mir dass du mich nicht nach dem Kuss trotzdem bei Snape meldest?" fragte sie skeptisch.

„ Nun, du hast mein Wort" erwiderte er grinsend.

„ Du merkst selber, dass das nicht wirklich viel ist oder?"

„Wiesel, ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit, also was ist jetzt?" der letzte Kommentar von ihr hatte ihn getroffen, auch wenn man ihm das äußerlich nicht ansah.

„Ein Kuss?" kam es noch mal misstrauisch von ihr.

„Wie oft denn noch?" langsam fragte sich Draco, ob der Aufwand lohnte, aber nach einem Blick in diese Augen, war er sich wieder sicher.

Eben diese schloss Ginny für einen Moment. Malfoy hatte sie doch nicht mehr alle! Sie sollten ihn küssen und hatte nur sein Wort, dass er sie nicht doch verpetzte! Alles in ihr schrie gegen diesen Deal an. Zumal er wirklich der letzte auf Erden war, den sie küssen wollte. Widerliches, schleimiges Frettchen, die er nun mal war!

Widerliches, schleimiges, _**sexy** _Frettchen, korrigierte ihre innere Stimme sie. Verdammt! Aber leider war das die Wahrheit! Seit er so gewachsen war und seine Haare nicht mehr zurückgelte war er irgendwie nicht mehr zu übersehen. Sie selber war schon nicht klein, aber er überragte sie sicher noch mehr als einen ganzen Kopf!

Schließlich atmete sie noch einmal tief durch, öffnete die Augen und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Nun er hatte nicht gesagt, was für einen Kuss oder?

Draco beobachtete sie stumm und sah das Aufleuchten ihrer Augen. Ah, die kleine Füchsin wollte ihn wahrscheinlich austricksen, aber da musste sie schon früher aufstehen, dachte er innerlich grinsend.

Schließlich stand sie vor ihm, stellte sich leicht auf die Zehenspitzen und dachte an einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. Dummerweise hatte Draco das voraus gesehen und bevor sie reagieren konnte, hatte er schon ihr Gesicht in beide Hände genommen und drückte sanft, aber bestimmt seine Lippen auf ihre.

Beide hatten nicht mit diesem fast elektrischen Schlag gerechnet, der von seiner Handlung erzeugt wurde. Fast gleichzeitig sprangen sie auseinander. Und noch bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte hastete sie an ihm vorbei und rannte dann, als würde es um ihr Leben gehen!

tbc

Feedback?


	2. shocked

So hier kommt also das 2. Kapitel. Ich habe mir vorgenommen 1x pro Woche upzudaten. Aber wir alle wissen, wie schnell eine Woche plötzlich um ist...grins...Trotzdem! Ehrenwort, ich werde es wenigstens versuchen...lol

Lieben Dank noch mal für Euren lieben Reviews!

2. _Shocked_

Ginny Weasley hielt nicht einmal richtig an, um der fetten Dame das Passwort zuzurufen. Sie lief durch den Gemeinschaftsraum direkt auf die Schlafräume zu, wurde aber urplötzlich von einem Arm zurückgehalten.

Erschrocken quiekte sie auf und wirbelte zu dem Jungen herum, der sie festhielt: "Colin Creevey, musst du mir einen solchen Schrecken einjagen?"  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich alleine für deinen schreckhaften Zustand verantwortlich bin oder? " fragte der Dunkelblonde ruhig zurück, während er sie zu einem Sofa führte." Was ist passiert? Hat Snape dich erwischt?"

" Nicht Snape, Malfoy!" antwortete sie, jetzt schon ein bisschen ruhiger.  
" Und?"  
"Was und? Ich bin ihm entwischt, so gerade eben noch." log Ginny ohne rot zu werden. Sie wollte selbst ihrem besten Freund nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden, was da eben passiert war. Zumal sie es selber nicht richtig verstand.

Ein anklagender Blick traf Colin:" Das alles ist deine Schuld!"

„Meine Schuld? Wieso meine Schuld? Du wolltest doch unbedingt einen Weg finden, deinen Bruder und Hermione zusammenzubringen!" gab er beleidigt zurück.

„Ja und du bist auf die Schwachsinnsidee mit dem Vielsafttrank gekommen. Ehrlich, Colin, ich weiß überhaupt nicht, warum ich mich darauf eingelassen habe."

„Weil die Idee verdammt gut ist! Du verwandelst dich in Ron und gestehst Hermione seine Gefühle und ich verwandele mich in sie und gesteh deinem Bruder ihre Gefühle. Ist doch total logisch" führte er aus.

„Total logisch? Also ich weiß nicht? Und wenn sie irgendwann mal vor dem Kamin sitzen und seufzen: _Oh Ron, das war so süß von dir _und mein Bruder wird antworten _nein Herm es war süß von dir!_ Du weißt was dann passiert oder?" monierte sich Ginny.

„Komisch heute Nachmittag warst du ziemlich begeistert von der Idee" entgegnete Colin.

„ Da hatte mich Malfoy ja auch noch nicht erwischt" grummelte sie.

„Sieh es mal so, es hätte schlimmer kommen können, es hätte auch Snape sein können!" grinste er.

Als Entgegnung streckte sie ihm nur die Zunge raus. Gähnend stand sie auf: „ Ich glaube ich geh jetzt schlafen, es ist schon spät und ich will fit sein, falls Malfoy noch irgendetwas als"Rache"plant. Gute Nacht Colin!"

„Gute Nacht Ginny!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen kam Ginny nur schwer aus dem Bett. Kein Wunder nach dieser Nacht! Entgegen ihrer Erwartung war sie sofort eingeschlafen. Dafür plagten sie seit dem Aufstehen die Gedanken an die Geschehnisse der letzten 8 Stunden.

Sie hatte Malfoy geküsst! Oder er sie! Egal. Sie hatten sich geküsst. Das Wiesel und das Frettchen ! _Wie passend_, dachte sie sarkastisch. Und das merkwürdigste daran war, dass sie sich nicht, wie erwartet geekelt hatte, sondern dass zwischen ihnen so was wie Funken gesprüht hatten. Nein, das musste sie sich eingebildet haben! Vielleicht war es die Aufregung über die Entdeckung gewesen, oder Müdigkeit? Vielleicht hatte sie ja halluziniert? _Ja ! Das musste es sein, _dachte sie erleichtert.

„Herrgott Ginny wo bleibst du denn?" schrie Colin vom Gemeinschaftsraum hoch.

Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass wenn sie jetzt nicht runter ging, sie nicht mal mehr eine Scheibe Toast zum Frühstück bekommen würde. „Ich bin gleich da!" rief sie zurück und schnappte sich hastig ihre Schultasche.

Die beiden rannten so schnell sie konnten in Richtung große Halle. „ Wer als erster beim Frühstück ist" lachte Ginny und legte noch einen Zahn zu.

Sie schlidderte um eine weitere Ecke und prallte im nächsten Moment gegen eine muskulöse Brust, dessen Besitzer sie gerade noch auffangen konnte. " Kannst wohl nicht genug bekommen, was Wiesel?" schnarrte ihr eine wohlbekannte Stimme entgegen.  
Verdammt! Von allen möglichen Personen auf Hogwarts, musste sie unbedingt mit IHM zusammenstoßen!

"Malfoy, pass das nächste Mal einfach auf wo du hingehst ja? Und hör auf dich an mich ranzuschmeißen, du bist eh nicht mein Typ" gab sie schlagfertig zurück und ehe er sich's versah, hatte sie ihn umrundet und war weiter auf ihrem Weg zum dringend benötigtem Kaffee.

"Äh Ginny? Was meinte er damit, dass du nicht genug kriegen kannst?" fragte Colin, als er sie endlich eingeholt hatte.  
"Ach, du kennst doch Malfoy und seine Sprüche! Die kann man doch nicht ernst nehmen" wich sie ihm erneut geschickt aus.

Es war ihr einfach zu peinlich ihm von ihren „Halluzinationen" zu erzählen. Innerlich schlug sie sich, während sie ihren Kaffee trank, vor die Stirn. _Kannst wohl nicht genug bekommen?_ hatte er gefragt! Das bedeutete ja wohl, dass sie sich das alles nicht eingebildet hatte! Mist, Mist, Mist! Aber noch bevor sie weiter darüber grübeln konnte, hatte Colin sie schon weiter zum Unterricht geschleppt. Geschichte der Zauberei, ausgerechnet! _Na dann Gute Nacht_, dachte sie bevor sie ihr müdes Haupt sanft auf die Tischplatte fallen ließ.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Es war dunkel in der Passage. Im Rücken spürte sie die kalte Steinmauer. Eine raue, heisere Stimme flüsterte ihr sanft ins Ohr: „Kannst wohl nicht genug bekommen, Ginevra?"_

_Und bevor sie noch etwas erwidern konnte, legten sich warme Lippen über ihre. Erst unglaublich sanft, doch dann strich seine Zunge verlangend über ihre Oberlippe und verlangte Einlass und sie konnte nicht anders, als diesem Verlangen nachgeben._

_Das fühlte sich einfach zu gut an. Diese Lippen ließen wohlige Schauer über ihren Rücken laufen. Zögernd ging sie auf das neckende Spiel ein. Ihr Gegenüber schien auf diese „Antwort" nur gewartet zu haben, denn sofort vertiefte er diesen Kuss. Hitze durchströmte sie von Kopf bis Fuß und schien sich in Ihrem Unterleib zu sammeln._

_Immer wieder tauchte seine Zunge in ihren Mund, spielte mit ihrer, neckte sie, lockte sie. Dann wieder schien er sich zurückzuziehen und knabberte leicht an ihrer Unterlippe, um dann ganz leicht zuzubeißen und ihr damit ein leichtes Stöhnen zu entlockte._

_Ihre Hände vergruben sich von selbst in seinen blonden Haaren, zogen ihn noch näher an sich heran.Das ziehen in ihrem Unterleib wurde fast unerträglich! _

„Gin? Hey Ginny! Wach auf, der Unterricht ist zu Ende, wir müssen zu den Gewächshäusern, los beeil dich! Himmel wie kann man nur so eine Schlafmütze sein?" Colin rüttelte seit geraumer Zeit an seiner besten Freundin und war sichtlich genervt.

„Wa…? Oh! Ja klar, ich bin schon wach! Nur hör endlich auf mich so zu schütteln!" Ginny versuchte normal zu klingen, was ihr extrem schwer fiel. Was hatte sie sich denn bei diesem Traum gedacht? Vielleicht sollte sie sich doch mal ihren Kopf bei Mdme Pomfrey untersuchen lassen? Immer noch leicht benommen folgte sie Colin nach draußen zum Kräuterkundeunterricht.

tbc

...und da unten ist so ein lustiger knopf...einfach drücken und schreiben...ist ganz einfach...lol...


	3. Obsessions and Secrets

äh...hatte ich gesagt, einmal pro Woche updaten...? Naja, ich habe es versucht...ehrlich!...grins...aber mir ist irgendwie mein Leben dazwischen gekommen...lol...ach ja, und außerdem haben die Charaktere ein Eigenleben entwickelt und machen plötzlich überhaupt nicht das, was ich will...lol...aber lest selbst...

Ein großes Danke Schön für die lieben Reviews!

3. Obsessions and Secrets

Draco Malfoy kochte. Sie hatte ihn, wie einen Depp in der Halle aussehen lassen! Hatte ihm überhaupt keine Zeit gegeben, auch nur irgendetwas auf ihre Bemerkung zu antworten. Und was das für eine Bemerkung war! Nicht ihr Typ! Ha! Was glaubte sie eigentlich wer er war? Er war Draco Malfoy, Sexgott und Iceprince von Slytherin! Nicht ihr Typ! So was Unverschämtes! Nicht ihr Typ!

_Ja, ja!_ Nölte seine innere Stimme gelangweilt. _So langsam hat's jetzt jeder verstanden. Was ich mich frage, du Blödmann, ist warum es dich so wurmt? Als ob sie dir mehr bedeuten würde, die kleine Füchsin? _Draco konnte regelrecht sehen, wie seine innere Stimme sich gelangweilt auf die imaginären Fingernägel schaute. So ein Quatsch! _Ach ja?_ Ja, verdammt und jetzt sei still!

Wie gesagt Draco Malfoy kochte! Nicht nur dass das Wiesel-Mädchen ihn lächerlich gemacht hatte, jetzt foppte ihn auch noch seine innere Stimme! Nun gegen seine innere Stimme konnte er nicht viel machen, bei dem Wiesel-Mädchen war das allerdings etwas anderes. Die Kleine würde noch ihr blaues Wunder erleben! Einen Draco Malfoy ließ man nicht so einfach auflaufen!

„Mr. Malfoy, wie wäre es, wenn auch _Sie_ sich dem Unterricht zuwenden könnten?" riss ihn die leicht genervte Stimme von Prof. McGonagall in die Realität.

„Entschuldigen Sie Prof." presste er heraus. Gut erst einmal um den Unterricht kümmern und später um das Wiesel-Mädchen.

Vor dem Mittagessen wurde Ginny plötzlich von ihrem Bruder Ron aufgehalten und in eine Ecke gezogen. „ Sag mal Ginny, ist dir in letzter Zeit irgendetwas bei Herm aufgefallen" fragte er sie zögerlich.

„ Nein, wieso?"

„Na ja, sie verschwindet seit neuestem immer für mehrere Stunden und wenn ich sie frage wo sie war, sagt sie immer, in der Bibliothek oder gibt ausweichende Antworten."

„Ja und? Das ist doch nichts neues, dass sie in der Bibliothek abhängt" antwortete Ginny mit gekrauster Stirn.

„ Schon, aber sie lügt normalerweise dabei nicht" gab Ron zurück.

„ Du meinst, sie sagt sie ist in der Bibliothek und dann stimmt das gar nicht" fragte sie ungläubig.

„ Du bist ein helles Köpfchen Schwesterherz!" Ron fuhr sich gereizt durch die Haare. „Ginny wenn du etwas darüber wüsstest, würdest du es mir doch sagen oder?"

„Nicht wenn Mione mir ein Versprechen abgenommen hätte. Hat sie aber nicht. Ehrlich Ron, ich weiß nicht, wo sie sich rum treibt, aber ich bin sicher, dass sie es dir früher oder später erzählen wird" beruhigte ihn Ginny. _Eher später, falls es etwas sein sollte, was meinen allerliebsten Bruder an die Decke gehen lassen wird. Und da sie ihm bis jetzt nichts gesagt hat, ist es garantiert etwas, was eine sofortige Herzattacke bei ihm auslösen wird_ dachte sie bei sich, hütete sich aber, dies ihrem Bruder unter die Nase zu reiben.

„Ich behalte sie mal im Auge Ron. Wenn mir etwas auffällt, sage ich dir bescheid ok? Und jetzt lass uns Essen gehen, ich könnte ein halbes Schwein auf Toast vertragen" grinste sie.

Während des Essens spürte sie des Öfteren, dass sie jemand anstarrte. Aber immer wenn sie hoch sah, konnte sie niemanden ertappen. _Verdammt, vielleicht hab ich doch schon Halluzinationen! _

Draco Malfoy schritt wütend durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Mittlerweile war es schon später Abend und ihm war immer noch nichts eingefallen, wie er es dem Wiesel-Mädchen heimzahlen sollte. Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis und seine nervige innere Stimme wurde nicht müde, ihm zu erzählen, wie süß sie beim Mittagessen ausgesehen hatte. Ob man innere Stimmen Schmerzen zu fügen konnte?

„Meine Güte Malfoy, was streunst du denn wie ein liebeskranker Kater durch die Gegend?" wurde er plötzlich aus dem Nichts von Blaise Zabini aus seinen düsteren Gedanken gerissen.

„Was geht's dich an Zabini?" schoss er zurück. Liebeskranker Kater! Zabini hatte manchmal doch eine sehr blumige Ausdrucksweise! Moment mal? Liebeskrank? Das war die Idee! Er würde das Wiesel-Mädchen dazu bringen, sich in ihn zu verlieben. Das würde ein Spaß werden! _Und außerdem hättest du eine Ausrede, sehr viel Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen und sie eventuell noch einmal zu küssen_ piesackte ihn diese vermaledeite innere Stimme, die er diesmal allerdings gekonnt ignorierte.

„Mensch Zabini manchmal bist du doch zu etwas gut!" Er schlug dem dunkelhaarigen anerkennend auf die Schulter.

„Huh! Ich weiß zwar nicht, in welchen verqueren Bahnen deine Gedanken laufen, aber ich nehm' das mal als Kompliment! Was immer auch gerade jedenfalls in deinem Kopf sich abspielt, aber hast du eventuell Goyle gesehen?" Blaise sah ihn fragend an.

„Nein, wieso?" antwortete ihm der Blonde

„ Er hat noch ein Buch über Kräuterkunde von mir und ich brauche es für den Aufsatz, den uns Sprout aufgegeben hat."

„Goyle hat sich ein _Buch_ von dir ausgeliehen?" kam es völlig perplex von Draco.

„Ich meine, wir reden hier von Goyle, das ist dir schon klar Zabini oder? Groß, gefräßig, schwerfällig, wahrscheinlich des Lesens nicht mächtig. Eben Goyle!"

„ Ich hab mich ja auch gewundert, vielleicht ist er ja gar nicht so blöd, wie er immer tut?" zweifelnd krauste Blaise seine Augenbrauen.

„Na das wäre ja mal etwas Neues" entgegnete ihm Malfoy abfällig. „ Ist ja auch egal, ich hab ihn jedenfalls nicht gesehen und habe jetzt auch ehrlich gesagt keine Zeit mich darum zu kümmern."

„Ach? Und was hat der große Draco Malfoy wohl um diese Uhrzeit noch wichtiges zu tun, hmm?" ein spöttisches Grinsen umspielte die Mundwinkel des dunkelhaarigen Slytherin.

„ Pass auf was du sagst Zabini" knurrte Draco. „ Aber damit du nicht dumm stirbst: der angeblich liebeskranke Kater geht jetzt eine Füchsin jagen."

Und damit ließ er einen völlig verdutzen Blaise Zabini stehen.

lalalal...ich freu mich auf Kommentare...(mit dem Holzpfahl in der Luft wedelt)


	4. Greenhouse No 7

Hallöchen! Meine Muse hat mich am Wochenende geküßt und das ist dabei rausgekommen...;-)

Warning: Hier entsteht ein Pairing, welches vielleicht nicht Jedem gefällt, aber ich wollte mal von den ausgelatschten Pfaden runter (zumindest bei den Nebenpairings) und außerdem habe ich mich allein bei der Vorstellung schon schlappgelacht...grins...

**4. Greenhouse No. 7**

Ginny Weasley war auf dem Weg zum Gewächshaus Nr. 7. Das hatte mehrere Gründe. Der vordergründigste war, dass sie ihre Note in Kräuterkunde verbessern wollte. _Wen willst du verarschen?_ fragte ihre innere Stimme, die seit neuestem ihr ständiger Begleiter war.

Was wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich schlimm gewesen wäre, wer hat schließlich keine innere Stimme? Aber ihre innere Stimme hatte die nervige Angewohnheit wie diese Muggel-Rapperin **Missy Elliot** zu klingen. Inklusive Slang, fluchen und dieser bekloppten Rapper Attitüde! Sie hätte im Sommer wirklich nicht ständig den Mist hören sollen, den Harry als Musik bezeichnete! Sie schauderte bei der Erinnerung.

Wo war sie stehen geblieben?_ Bei deinen angeblich verdammt guten Gründen ins Gewächshaus Nr. 7 zu flüchten. Is' ja übrigens auch das Gewächshaus, das am Arsch von Hogwarts liegt und wo kaum irgendein Penner hinkommt. Außer dir natürlich!_ antwortete mal wieder völlig ungefragt Missy Elliot in ihrem Kopf!Dich hat keiner gefragt und ich bin kein Penner! blaffte Ginny sich selbst an. _Yo_, _na dann verscheißer dich ruhig weiter selbst!_

Ginny seufzte. Sie gab es ungern zu, aber Mi**ssy** hatte Recht. Es gab natürlich noch einen anderen Grund. _Der einzige der wirklich zählt, Baby!_ Ja, ja, ist ja schon gut, dachte sie. Der Grund hieß Draco Malfoy. Ihre Nemesis und wahrscheinlich auch ihr letzter Sargnagel! Sie wurde aus dem Typen nicht schlau. Sie hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass er sich an ihr in irgendeiner Art und Weise rächen würde.

Stattdessen war in den letzten Wochen extrem nett gewesen. Na ja, für seine Verhältnisse nett. Allein das Wort „Nett" und Draco Malfoy passte überhaupt nicht. Aber so war es nun mal. Sie versuchte zwar mit allen Mitteln weitere „Zusammenstöße" zu vermeiden, aber er schien zu riechen, wo sie sich aufhalten oder auftauchen würde.

Meistens lächelte er sie an und nickte grüßend mit dem Kopf. Man stelle sich vor: ein wirkliches Lächeln, nicht dieses selbstgefällige Grinsen, was ja mittlerweile schon sein Markenzeichen war, sondern ein unglaublich sexy Lächeln. Es war zum verrückt werden!

Letzte Woche hatte ihre alte Büchertasche mitten im Gang auf dem Weg zu Verwandlung endgültig ihren Geist aufgegeben und hatte das komplette Innenleben, auf dem Boden verteilt. Wie aus dem Nichts war er erschienen und hatte beim Einsammeln geholfen und einen Zauber über ihre Tasche gelegt, so dass sie wenigstens bis zum Abend halten würde.

„Es hilft nichts, du wirst eine Neue brauchen" hatte er ihr zu geraunt.

„ Das weiß ich selbst, Malfoy!" hatte sie gezischt und im Weggehen noch ein schuldbewusstes „Dankeschön" hinterher geschoben.

Heute war dann etwas passiert, was sie endgültig aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Bei dem unzähligsten Versuch Malfoy aus dem Weg zu gehen, war sie mal wieder unerwartet auf ihn gestoßen, bzw. erst auf Crabbe, der sich an ihr vorbeidrängeln wollte und dabei nicht gerade zimperlich war.

Sie wäre jedenfalls auf ihrem Allerwertesten gelandet, wenn nicht ein starker Arm sie vor dem Fallen bewahrt hätte.

„Hey Crabbe! Pass gefälligst auf, wo du hinläufst und vor allen Dingen renn dabei nicht eines der hübschesten Mädchen von Hogwarts um" knurrte ein ziemlich wütender Malfoy in die Richtung des großen Idioten, der völlig erstaunt und damit extrem blöd, aus der Wäsche sah!

„ Alles in Ordnung?" hatte er dann in ihre Richtung gegurrt, anders konnte man es einfach nicht ausdrücken. Dabei hatte er ihr sanft eine Strähne ihres roten Haares aus dem Gesicht gestrichen und streichelte zärtlich mit dem Daumen über ihren Wangeknochen.

Sie hatte völlig paralysiert da gestanden und nur seine besorgt blickenden sturmgrauen Augen gesehen. In diesem Moment hatte sie alles unglaublich intensiv wahrgenommen, als würde für ein paar Sekunden, die ihr wie Stunden vorgekommen waren, die Welt still stehen.

Sie spürte seinen kräftigen Arm um ihre Hüfte, spürte wie er oberhalb ihres Hüftknochens sanfte Kreise mit seinem Daumen zog. Zusammen mit seinen Fingerspitzen auf ihrer Wange verursachte er damit ein leichtes Zittern ihrer Knie und ihr wurde heiß. Diese Hitze zog sich durch ihren ganzen Körper und schien sich in der Mitte zu sammeln.

Großer Gott sie wurde feucht, weil sie im Arm von Draco Malfoy lag? Das war der Moment, als die Realität wieder anklopfte und Einlass forderte und sie sich aus seiner Umarmung befreite. „Alles in Ordnung, Danke Frettchen!" spie sie ihm entgegen. Allerdings wurde der Effekt ihrer Beleidigung total ins Gegenteil verkehrt, da ihre Stimme selbst in ihren Ohren atemlos und etwas rauer klang. Die Röte in ihrem Gesicht gab noch ihr Übriges dazu.

Und anstatt beleidigt zu sein hatte er nur lächelnd geantwortet: „Jederzeit Weasley. Solltest du mal wieder Hilfe brauchen, ruf einfach nur nach deinem Ritter und ich werde da sein!" Und damit hatte er sie stehen lassen!

Blöder Idiot! Ließ sie einfach total verwirrt und dummerweise auch noch erregt zurück! Mistkerl! _Yo, du hätt'st lieber mit ihm bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit geknutscht, was?_ Halt die Klappe, Missy!

Und genau aus diesem Grund war sie jetzt auf dem Weg zum Gewächshaus Nr. 7. Dort würde sie ihre Ruhe haben und konnte über alles nachdenken. Und außerdem konnte sie so den penetranten Fragen von Colin ausweichen, der immer argwöhnischer wurde.

Sie öffnete leise die Tür und huschte in das feucht-warme Haus. Sie hatte im letzten Jahr Prof. Sprout gefragt, ob sie einen Teil des Gewächshauses für ihre eigenen Pflanzen nutzen dürfte und diese hatte ihr begeistert die Erlaubnis gegeben. Außer Neville gab es nur noch wenige „Kräuterkundefans" und Prof. Sprout war gerne bereit ihren Enthusiasmus zu unterstützen. So hatte Ginny immer eine perfekte Ausrede, wenn sie einmal alleine sein wollte.

Nur schien sie heute nicht alleine zu sein. Mist! Aus dem hinteren Teil hörte sie ein leises Wispern. Gut, es ist anscheinend nicht Malfoy. Denn es waren eindeutig zwei Stimmen. Die eine erkannte sie sofort, es war Hermione. Aber wer war die andere Stimme? Eindeutig männlich, aber für Ginny nicht zuzuordnen.

Leise ging sie näher heran, sie wollte nicht stören, falls es eine „private Angelegenheit", sprich eine Jungsgeschichte war. Was sie zu sehen und zu hören bekam, war so unglaublich, dass sie einfach mit offenem Mund stehen blieb.

Hermione stand an einem der zahlreichen Tische und schien gerade eine Pflanze umtopfen zu wollen. Hinter ihr stand Gregory Goyle, der einen Arm um ihre Hüfte geschlungen hatte und mit der anderen Hand in ihrem Haar wühlte. Dabei verteilte er kleine Küsse auf ihrem so freigelegten Hals und Nacken.

„Greg hör auf, oder wir werden nie fertig" protestierte ihre Freundin halbherzig.

„ Vielleicht ist genau das ja meine Intention?" er schien bei seiner Antwort zu grinsen.

Ginny war total geschockt! Goyle hatte das Wort Intention benutzt. Und auch noch in seinem richtigen Zusammenhang! Ich sollte wirklich meinen Kopf untersuchen lassen, dachte sie. Das können nur Halluzinationen sein.

„Ich dachte du wolltest deine Noten verbessern?" Hermione klang nicht wirklich überzeugend.

„ Du weißt selbst, dass ich keinen Nachhilfeunterricht brauche. Das hast du schließlich innerhalb von kurzer Zeit festgestellt." Er knabberte weiter an ihrem Nacken, was ihr ein Schnurren entlockte.

„Hmmm….du brauchtest eine Ausrede, um Zeit mit mir zu verbringen. Sehr Slytherin! Sie lachte leise.

„Es hat funktioniert, oder?" Ginny konnte regelrecht sehen, wie Goyle eine Augenbraue hochzog.

Hermione drehte sich zu ihm um, aber alles was sie vielleicht hatte sagen wollen, blieb ihr beim Anblick einer völlig konfusen Ginny im Hals stecken. Goyle der ihre Anspannung sofort bemerkt hatte, drehte sich nun auch um.

„Scheiße" war alles was er rauspresste.

-----

Feedback?


	5. Frogs and Princes

Söderle, hier kommt das 5. Chap. Lieben Dank an meine beiden Beta's alge28 und glenmore!

Lieben Dank auch wieder an alle meine Reviewer, ich freue mich wie ein Kind über jede einzelne Rückmeldung von Euch!

so genug geschwafelt, hier geht's weiter:

**5. Frogs and Princes**

_Hermione drehte sich zu ihm um, aber alles was sie vielleicht hatte sagen wollen, blieb ihr beim Anblick einer völlig konfusen Ginny im Hals stecken. Goyle der ihre Anspannung sofort bemerkt hatte, drehte sich nun auch um._

_„Scheiße" war alles was er rauspresste._

Die Stille die sich im Anschluß an seine Worte ausbreitete, war ohrenbetäubend! Hermione und Gregory kam es wie Stunden vor, in Wirklichkeit brauchte Ginny nur ein paar Sekunden, bis ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

„Scheiße? Ist das alles was ihr zu sagen habt?" Ginny's Stimme klang schrill. „Und kommt mir jetzt nicht mit: es ist nicht so wie du denkst! In den meisten Fällen ist es dann nämlich doch so, wie man denkt, aber die Leute kapieren nicht, dass sie Mist reden und….Oh Gott ich plappere, stimmts?"

„Ginny, ich weiß es ist schwer zu verstehen, deswegen haben wir auch Niemandem was gesagt. Ich, ach Ginny, ich weiß auch nicht, ich…." Hermiones Worte wurden immer leiser, bis sie kläglich verstummte, das erste Mal in ihrem Leben um die Richtigen Sätze verlegen.

„Was sie dir zu sagen versucht, kleines Wiesel, ist, dass es für uns selber noch sehr frisch ist und wir abwarten wollten, wie es sich entwickelt, bevor wir einen Skandal herauf beschwören" erklärte Goyle mit ruhiger Stimme.

Ginny schluckte. „Meine Güte, das es den geben wird, ist euch wenigsten klar, oder? Ich meine Ron und Harry werden ausrasten!" Nervös strich sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Schließlich atmete sie einmal tief durch. „ Gebt mir ein wenig Zeit, mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen. Vor allen Dingen mich daran zu gewöhnen, dass Goyle Fremdwörter kennt und sie zu benutzen weiß!" beim letzten Satz hatte sich das typische Weasley-Grinsen eingeschlichen.

Hermione lachte schwach. „ Das heißt du wirst erst mal nichts sagen? Und du bist nicht böse?"

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ehrlich Herm, ich bin nicht deine Mutter und anscheinend ist an ihm", sie deutete mit dem Finger auf Goyle, „ mehr dran, als man auf dem ersten Blick sieht. Im Gegensatz zu meinem Bruder und Harry, vertrau ich auf deine Menschenkenntnis. Ich hätte es zwar schöner gefunden, du hättest dich mir anvertraut, allerdings kann ich auch irgendwie verstehen, dass du es nicht gemacht hast. Und keine Sorge, solange ihr nicht bereit seid, werde ich den Mund halten, ist doch Ehrensache" schloss sie ihren kleinen Monolog.

Erleichterung zeichnete sich auf beiden Gesichtern ab. „Danke Ginny, dass vergesse ich dir nie" glücklich umarmte Hermione ihre jüngere Freundin.

„ Anscheinend haben nicht alle Weasleys die Tendenz erst auszurasten und dann nachzudenken. Danke Mädchen!" brummte Goyle in ihre Richtung.

Ginny wandte sich an ihn." Oh ich bin bekannt dafür, erst zu denken und dann schmerzvolle Flüche auszusprechen! Und das eine lass dir gesagt sein: Wenn du mit ihren Gefühlen, aus welchem Grund auch immer, spielst oder ihr wehtust, dann kannst du was erleben!"

„Schon verstanden, du brauchst mir nicht zu drohen! Und ich kann dir versichern, ich würde Hermione niemals wissentlich wehtun, dafür habe ich sie zu gerne, ok?" gab Goyle zurück.

„Ich bin erleichtert das zu hören, aber ich werde dich trotzdem im Auge behalten. Bei euch Slytherins weiß man nie!"

Er seufzte dramatisch auf. „Bei Merlins Eiern, dieser Slytherin-Mist geht mir auf die Nerven. Behalte du lieber Malfoy im Auge!"

„Wieso?" Ginny wurde hellhörig.

„Alles was ich weiß, ist, dass es nie ein gutes Zeichen ist, wenn Malfoy nett wird. Außerdem meint Zabini, dass er irgendetwas plant. Aber er wusste auch nicht was. Sei also vorsichtig."

„Danke, ich wird's mir merken". Noch etwas worüber sie nachzudenken hatte. „Herm, was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir hier weiterhelfe, sie deutete auf die halb umgetopfte Pflanze, und du mir dafür eine kleine Geschichte von Pflanzen, Nachhilfeunterricht und netten Slytherins erzählst?"

Hermione nickte, sie würde sich besser fühlen, wenn sie nicht mehr jeden anlügen musste. Sie verabschiedete Goyle mit einem kleinen Kuss und flüsterte ihm dabei etwas ins Ohr. Er grinste und nickte nur und verschwand dann aus dem Gewächshaus.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„So ich glaube, jetzt haben wir alles so weit fertig" Hermione streckte sich leise stöhnend. Sie hatten die letzten 2 Stunden damit zugebracht, Pflanzen umzutopfen, zu beschneiden etc. Und sie hatten geredet. Erst Hermione, die erzählte, wie Goyle sie schüchtern um Nachhilfeunterricht gefragt hatte. Wie ihr schon nach 1 ½ Stunden mit ihm, der Verdacht kam, dass er keineswegs dumm oder langsam war, sondern 1. schüchtern und er 2. das ganze als Tarnung nutzte.

Als er in Hogwarts angefangen hatte, war er zu schüchtern gewesen, um sich im Unterricht zu beteiligen. Später hatte er dann herausgefunden, dass es auch Vorteile hatte, wenn die Leute dachten, er sei dumm. Sie redeten in seiner Gegenwart völlig ungezwungen und so hatte er mehr Sachen mitbekommen, als vielen Leuten vielleicht lieb war.

In Hermiones Gegenwart jedenfalls ließ er seine „Tarnung" mehr und mehr fallen, ebenso wie seine Schüchternheit. Erstaunt hatte sie zur Kenntnis genommen, dass er unglaublich belesen war und dass sie mit ihm über alles Mögliche diskutieren konnte.

Das eine führte unweigerlich zum anderen und irgendwann in einer sehr hitzigen Diskussion im Zaubertranklabor, währen einer ihrer „Nachhilfestunden" hatte er sie geküsst. „ Ginny es war einfach ein unglaublich schöner, leidenschaftlicher Kuss. So hat mich noch keiner geküsst. Als wäre ich etwas sehr Wertvolles" hatte sie erzählt.

Also hatten sie sich immer öfter davon geschlichen und hatten immer neue Orte gesucht, damit sie ja nicht entdeckt wurden. Bis zum heutigen Tag war das ja auch immer gut gegangen.

Ginny hatte verständnisvoll genickt. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass man Hermione nur mit Intelligenz erobern konnte. Einer der Gründe, warum eine Beziehung zwischen Herm und ihrem Bruder wahrscheinlich niemals funktionieren würde. Nicht dass Ron dumm war. Jemand, der so exzellent Schach spielte wie er, konnte nicht dumm sein.

Aber Ron war niemand mit dem man Diskussionen über die Verwendung von Alraune in Heilungstränken führte. Abgesehen davon hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Ron sich geschlechtlich eher auf der anderen Seite des Regenbogens aufhielt. Aber Dickschädelig wie er nun einmal war, hatte er das wahrscheinlich selber noch nicht begriffen!Na ja und er war eben keine Herausforderung für Herms Intellekt. Die Vorstellung, dass der große, plumpe („ er ist nicht plump Ginny, sondern nur breit gebaut", „sicher Herm, sicher"), diese Herausforderung sein würde, wäre lächerlich gewesen, wenn sie ihn nicht vor ein paar Stunden erlebt hätte.

Hätte sie über diese Dinge schon eher einmal richtig nachgedacht, wäre dieSache mit Snapes Zutatenschrank und Malfoy gar nicht passiert! Wie kann man nur so blöd sein? dachte sie. _Schön, daß du's selber merkst!_nölte Missy dazwischen.Gut sie hatte nichts von Hermiones Vorliebe für schwerfällige ( "nur schwere Knochen, Ginny", "hrmpf") Jungs gewußt, aber die Untertöne im Verhalten ihres Bruders waren ihr schon aufgefallen. Aber sie hatte diesen Verdacht immer zur Seite geschoben.

_Und jetzt haste den Salat. Statt mal deine 2 grauen Zellen anzustrengen, biste wieder wie ne Katze auf Speed losgeprescht und dich damit in diese beschissene Situation gebracht!_ Danke Missy, was wäre ich bloß ohne dich und deine Hinweise auf das Offensichtliche! dachte Ginny sarkastisch.

Und dann hatte Hermione sie gefragt, was es denn mit Malfoy auf sich hatte. Und Ginny hatte ihr alles erzählt. Auch die Sache mit dem Kuss.

"Und er hat sich wirklich an den Deal gehalten?" fragte sie ungläubig.

"Jetzt wo du es erwähnst" sagte Ginny nachdenklich, " Ja das hat er tatsächlich. Schon merkwürdig oder?"

Hermione sah sie mit schiefgelegtem Kopf von der Seite an. _Kann es sein, dass sich zwischen den Beiden etwas anbahnt und sie es selber nicht einmal bemerken?_ fragte sie sich. _Hmm...ich glaube ich sollte mit Greg darüber sprechen, er kennt Malfoy wahrscheinlich besser, als der sich selbst!_

„Weißt du was seine perfekte Rache wäre?" fragte Herm sie verschlagen. _Mal sehen, ob wir die beiden nicht in die richtige Richtung schubsen können_, grinste sie innerlich. _Wenn ich ihr die richtigen Hinweise gebe, wird sie hoffentlich genau wie vorgesehen reagieren._

„Ich denke schon die ganze Zeit darüber nach und ich glaube die Antwort zu kennen" meinte Ginny.

Fast gleichzeitig sprachen sie beide aus, was sie dachten: „Liebesfalle!" und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Der Mistkerl denkt, ich würde mich in ihn verlieben und dann kann er mich vor der gesamten Schule lächerlich machen! Na warte, der kann was erleben!" Ginny kochte.

Ein fieses, völlig unhermionehaftes Grinsen schlich sich auf das Gesicht ihr Freundin: „Dreh den Spieß doch einfach um!"

„Hmm?"

„Na, tu so als wärst du es, und wenn er dich dann Lächerlichkeit preisgeben will, machst du ihm eine lange Nase und fragst ihn vor versammelter Mannschaft, ob er wirklich so doof war, dir den Mist abzukaufen!"

„Hermione, du bist brillant! Der eingebildete Kerl wird sich noch umsehen!" triumphierte sie.

_Und außerdem hast du dann die perfekte Ausrede, öfter in seinem Arm zu liegen, was?_ feixte ihr ungebetener Gast, Missy Elliot. So ein Blödsinn!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jetzt waren sie also beide fertig mit ihren Geschichten und mit ihrer Arbeit im Gewächshaus. Schnell wuschen sie sich notdürftig die Hände, um dann in Richtung Schloss zu gehen.

Am Eingang trennten sie sich, Hermione wollte ins Vertrauensschüler Bad und Ginny zurück in zum Gryffindorturm. Erst hatte sie fragen wollen, ob sie mit ins Bad kommen konnte, hatte dann aber das Funkeln in den braunen Augen ihrer Freundin gesehen und ihr war der Verdacht gekommen, dass im Bad ein großer, plumper („breit gebaut, Ginny" „ja ja") Junge warten würde. So würde sie sich jetzt also im Gryffindorturm endlich den Fragen ihres besten Freundes stellen.

Sie war mit Hermione übereingekommen Colin einzuweihen, denn sie brauchte jetzt jeden Verbündeten, den sie kriegen konnte, wenn ihr kleines Komplott gelingen sollte. Außerdem hätte sie wirklich nicht gewußt, wie sie Colin ihre Drehung um 180 Grad gegenüber Dra...äh Malfoy erklären sollte.

-----

Is Euch schon mal dieser komische, kleine Knopf da unten aufgefallen?...grins...


	6. The Hunter gets captured by the Game

Hallöchen alle zusammen! Diesmal hab ich mich beeilt und es ist auch noch extra lang geworden...grins...

Danke an glenmore für's Beta lesen.

Vielen, lieben Dank für Eure Reviews! Ganz besonders an Emmy, Du hast nämlich rechtzeitig zu meinem Geburtstag gereviewt und das hat mir sehr gefreut! War sozusagen ein Geschenk!...lach...

genug gesabbelt: on with the show!

**6. The Hunter gets captured by the Game**

„Und?" fragte Hermione ein paar Tage später im Gemeinschaftraum, „ wie läuft dein Projekt?" dabei zog sie dramatisch-bedeutungsvoll ihre Augenbrauen hoch. Ginny rollte darauf hin mit ihren Augen, doch bevor sie noch etwas antworten konnte, mischte sich ihr Bruder ein: „ Was'n für'n Projekt?"

Hilfe suchend sah Ginny ihre Freundin an. Sie konnte Ron unmöglich die Wahrheit sagen! Er würde Harry dazu holen und der würde wieder seinen Weltrettungskomplex bekommen und beide würde ausrasten und….._beruhig dich, Babe!_

„Ginny hat ein außerschulisches Projekt in Kräuterkunde angefangen, wie heißt es noch gleich? Ach ja, Cupido Draconis! Das ist eine sehr seltene Pflanze, die für ihre stachelige und giftige Hülle bekannt ist, deren Inneres aufgrund ihrer Hülle aber bislang kaum erforscht ist."

Hermione konnte ein hinterhältiges Grinsen kaum unterdrücken. Schon ab dem Wort Kräuterkunde hatte Ron glasige Augen bekommen und seinen typischen ‚Ich-tu-so-als-ob-ich-zuhör-aber-Gott-ich-wünschte-ich-Trottel-hätte-nicht-gefragt-Blick' aufgesetzt.

„Äh, ja, höchst interessant…..Oh ich glaube Neville will was von mir! Viel Spaß noch euch beiden!" Und schneller als man das Wort Schule aussprechen konnte, war er aus dem Blickfeld der beiden Mädchen verschwunden.

Ginny und Hermione sahen sich an und brachen dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Cupido Draconis? Ehrlich Hermione, wie bist du so schnell auf diesen Namen gekommen! Großartig!" Ginny japste.

„Schnelles Denken ist eine meiner besten Eigenschaften" antwortete ihre Freundin gespielt hochnäsig zurück, was einen weiteren Heiterkeitsausbruch heraufbeschwor.

Schließlich hatten sich beide wieder einigermaßen beruhigt und Hermione wiederholte ihre Frage. Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „ Irgendwie komme ich nicht wirklich weiter. Wir grüßen uns, wir lächeln uns zu, ich versuche nett zu sein, aber ich habe eher das Gefühl, dass es ihn abschreckt, anstatt ihn zu ermutigen. Vielleicht ahnt er ja was?"

„Glaub ich nicht, dafür ist er viel zu sehr von sich eingenommen" antwortete Hermione. „ Ich denke eher, dass er es mit der Angst zu tun bekommen hat, vor seinem eigenen Plan." _Wahrscheinlicher ist, dass er tatsächlich Gefühle für dich entwickelt hat und davor so was von Panik hat, aber so was von!_ dachte sie innerlich grinsend. Diese Entwicklung wäre jedenfalls höchst interessant. „Ich würde einfach weiter am Ball bleiben und sonst müssen wir eben härtere Geschütze auffahren!"

„Was denn für härtere Geschütze?" kam es leicht panisch von Ginny.

„Das müssen wir dann überlegen, wenn es soweit ist. Und jetzt muss ich wirklich noch diesen ellenlangen Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei schreiben. Lass dich nicht abschrecken!" und damit verschwand Ginnys Freundin in Richtung Bibliothek.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy kochte. Mal wieder. Und deswegen wanderte er (mal wieder!) durch die dunklen Gänge in den Kerkern. Er gestand es sich nicht sehr gerne ein, aber er war verunsichert. _Und das ist noch echt untertrieben, Alter!_ tönte ihm seine vermaledeite innere Stimme entgegen. Er seufzte. Nicht nur dass diese Stimme ihn langsam mürbe machte, das Verhalten einer gewissen rothaarigen Gryffindor tat noch ein Übriges.

Es war beängstigend wie nett sie plötzlich war. Wo vorher nur giftige und ablehnende Blicke gewesen waren, da war jetzt ein Strahlen und Lächeln. Und anstatt dass er sich fies grinsend die Hände rieb, weil sein Plan zu funktionieren schien, trieb es ihn in die dunklen Slytherin Gewölbe. Als würde er die Flucht vor ihr ergreifen. _Gib's zu Alter, du **bist** auf der Flucht._ Schnauze! Er schüttelte den Kopf. Bald würde er sich selber in St. Mungos einliefern lassen, wenn er weiterhin so mit sich selber „diskutierte"!

Wieder ein abgrundtiefer Seufzer. Die Stimme hatte wieder einmal Recht. Er war auf der Flucht. Ihr Lächeln und Strahlen löste nämlich ein höchst merkwürdiges Kribbeln in seinem Magen aus. Es fühlte sich an, als ob viele kleine Norweign Ridgebacks durch seinen Bauch flatterten. Und das löste dann bei ihm mittelschwere Panikattacken aus.

Ein Mädchen sollte so etwas nicht auslösen! Schon gar keine Weasley! _Na, ist der Brocken wohl doch zu groß zum schlucken?_ feixte seine innere Stimme. So ein Blödsinn! Vielleicht hatte er ja doch nur eine Magenverstimmung?_ Ja, klar..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey Weasley!" Draco Malfoy lehnte lässig am Türrahmen zum Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung. Erschrocken drehte sich Ginny um. Sie war gerade auf dem Weg zur Kräuterkunde gewesen und wie immer ziemlich spät dran, da Schlaf in ihrem Alter, wie sie fand, äußerst wichtig war und sie mal wieder diesem viel zu ausgiebig gefrönt hatte.

Dementsprechend fehlte ihrem Lächeln diesmal auch die Strahlkraft. Es war einfach zu früh am Morgen, sie hatte definitiv zu wenig Schlaf und zu wenig Kaffee gehabt. Und so sehr sie sich auch bemühen wollte, um ihm etwas vorzuspielen, es gelang nicht wirklich. Abgesehen davon hatte er sie "kalt erwischt". Sollte heißen, sie war nicht vorbereitet. Und da stand er, cool, in all seiner malfoyhaften Pracht! Gott, es sollte verboten werden, so früh am Morgen schon so sexy auszusehen, dachte sie.

"Was ist, Malfoy?" fragte sie und versuchte dabei gleichzeitig nett und cool zu wirken. _Na det ging ordentlich in die Hose, du Lusche!_ Oh, toll! Keinen Kaffee, aber Missy Elliot ist schon wach!

"Nächstes Wochenende ist Hogsmeade-Wochenende."

"Und?"

"Hättest du Lust mit mir hinzugehen?"

Hätte Ginny gesehen, wie er seine Finger in der Hosentasche kreuzte, wäre sie wahrscheinlich sehr viel selbstsicherer gewesen. Aber so traf sie seine Frage ziemlich unvorbereitet und brachte sie ein klitzekleines bisschen aus der Ruhe.

"Äh...Ja?" _Super Antwort! Wirklich schlagfertig und eloquent!_ kam es sarkastisch von Missy. Halt einfach die Klappe! Und außerdem woher kennst du solche Worte wie "eloquent"? schoss Ginny innerlich zurück. _Ich hatte mit Goyles Stimme ein Date _lautete die selbstgefällige Antwort. Ihr datet untereinander? Die Möglichkeiten die sich vor Ginny auftaten, hätten sie fast vergessen lassen, dass einer der heißesten Jungen der Schule sie gerade um eine Verabredung gebeten hatte.

"Gut, dann treffen wir uns Samstag um halb drei am Ausgang?" Draco wartete ihre Antwort gar nicht mehr ab, sondern stieß sich noch im Reden von dem Türrahmen ab, um im Vorbeigehen, noch leicht mit einem Finger über Ginnys Wange zu streicheln.

"Klar!" brachte sie mühsam heraus, aber die Worte erreichten nur noch seinen Rücken. Dort wo eben gerade noch seine Finger ihre Haut berührt hatten, schien diese zu brennen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy wusste selbst nicht so genau was ihn dazu getrieben hatte, diese Verabredung zu treffen. Klar, da war immer noch der Plan sich an ihr zu rächen, aber der war, wenn er ehrlich war, in letzter Zeit dann doch etwas in den Hintergrund getreten. Zumal da ja noch die Sache mit den Norwegian Ridgebacks war.

Noch weniger wusste er, was ihn dazu trieb, diese auch einzuhalten. Das Wiesel-Mädchen war zwar in den letzten 2 Wochen beängstigend nett gewesen, aber er traute dem Frieden nicht so ganz. Aber hier stand er nun. Es war Samstagnachmittag, kurz nach halb drei und eine leichte Nervosität machte sich bei ihm bemerkbar. Würde sie kommen? Was wenn nicht? Und wenn doch?

Schließlich sah er sie die große Treppe hinunter kommen und es verschlug ihm für ein paar Sekunden den Atem. Sie sah einfach großartig aus. Sexy! Und dabei hatte sie nicht einmal etwas Besonderes an.

Ginny hatte sich ca. 2 Stunden gefragt, was sie anziehen sollte, bis Colin und Hermione sie fast gelyncht hätten. Schließlich waren sie alle überein gekommen, dass sie zwar etwas anziehen sollte, das durchaus Haut zeigte, aber auch etwas lässiges, in dem sie sich wohl fühlte. Herausgekommen war eine Jeans die relativ knapp auf der Hüfte saß und am unteren Bein leicht ausgestellt war, dazu ein hellgrünes, leicht ausgeschnittenes T-Shirt, das genau so viel Haut zeigte, dass es neugierig auf mehr machte, aber nicht billig aussah. Die frisch gewaschenen Haare fielen ihr locker ins Gesicht, in dem ihren Augen strahlten.

Draco Malfoy war durchaus nicht der einzige Junge, der das bemerkte. Aber er war der einzige, den Ginny bemerkte! Unter seinem intensiven Blick wurde sie etwas rot, aber gleichzeitig ließ sie dies auch etwas selbstsicherer werden.

„Hi" _An deiner Sprachkomplexität müssen wir definitiv noch arbeiten!_ maulte Missy sofort los. Ginny seufzte innerlich. Hör mal, könntest du mich wenigsten für diesen einen Nachmittag in Ruhe lassen? _Wie Mylady wünschen…aber beschwer dich hinterher nicht, wenn du keine Hilfestellung von mir bekommst_! Ja, ja….

„Hallo" Draco lächelte leicht und hielt ihr eine Hand hin. „Wollen wir?"

„Äh, ja natürlich". Herrgott sie sollte wirklich etwas gewandter mit Worten werden. Allerdings war das leichter gesagt, als getan. Reiß dich zusammen du bist schließlich eine Gryffindor, schalt sie sich selber. Schüchtern nahm sie seine angebotene Hand und so sahen einige verblüffte Schüler an diesem Hogsmeade-Wochenende den Slytherin und die Gryffindor einträchtig Hand in Hand den Weg, der zum Dorf führte, hinunter gehen.

Gott sei dank hatte Ron heute etwas anderes vor, sie hätte nicht gewusst, wie sie ihm Händchenhalten mit Draco erklären sollte, was sich im übrigen verdammt gut anfühlte. Sie hoffte nur, dass es nicht viele von den Anderen mitbekamen. Die meisten waren eh wegen des guten Wetters am See.

Es war schließlich ein warmer Frühlingstag und die Sonne schien vom strahlend blauen Himmel herunter. Aber wahrscheinlich hätten die beiden nicht mal mitbekommen, wenn es Schokofrösche geregnet hätte, so eingenommen waren sie von der Nähe des jeweils Anderen.

Die ersten Minuten verbrachten sie schweigend. Worüber sollte man auch mit seinem eigentlichen Erzfeind reden? Schließlich hatte Draco den rettenden Einfall über Quidditch zu reden. Das mochten sie beiden und es war unverfänglich.

„Und? Glaubst du, dass die Chudley Cannons in dieser Saison wenigstens ein Spiel gewinnen?" fragte er grinsend.

„Ich glaube eher nicht, aber das solltest du eher meinen Bruder fragen, der ist schließlich deren größter Fan. Was mir übrigens ziemlich peinlich ist!" lachte sie.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mit deinem Bruder Händchen haltend über Quidditch reden möchte!"

Ginny wurde leicht rot, was ihr, wie Draco fand, hervorragend stand. „ Das sähe auch etwas merkwürdig aus. Welche Mannschaft bevorzugst du denn?" Bloß bei dem Thema bleiben, da konnte sie wenigstens frei darüber reden und fing nicht an zu stottern!

„Ich habe keine bestimmte Mannschaft, die ich toll finde. Immer nur bestimmte Spieler, so wie Krum oder Wood. Der war als Hüter große Klasse. Schade nur, dass er ein Gryffindor war!" antwortete er unverschämt lächelnd. Sie knuffte ihn spielerisch auf die Schulter. „Ha, gerade weil er in Gryffindor war!" Sie lachten beide. Scherzend und diskutierend setzten sie ihren Weg fort.

Als sie im Dörfchen angekommen waren, sah Draco sie fragend an: „Was möchtest du als erstes machen?" hoffend, dass sie nicht in diese verzuckerte Teestube wollte. Er hatte Glück, Ginny war nicht nach Tee und vor allen Dingen nicht nach zu viel Romantik bei ihrem ersten Date mit ihm. Es ist schließlich kein richtiges Date, sondern ich tu ja nur so als ob, wies sie sich in Gedanken selber zurecht.

„Hmm, vielleicht erst zu „Honey Dukes" und danach noch kurz in den Buchladen, ich suche noch nach einem Buch für Kräuterkunde?" meinte sie.

„Klar, gute Idee, mir sind sowieso die Sugarquills ausgegangen."

„Draco Malfoy lutscht Sugarquills?" auf Ginnys Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck ehrlichen Erstaunens.

Er grinste verschmitzt: „Erzähl es niemanden weiter, aber die sind meine heimliche Schwäche, außer kleinen, frechen, rothaarigen Gryffindor-Mädchen, versteht sich" dabei zog er vielsagend seine Augenbrauen hoch.

„Witzbold, hast wohl heute Morgen einen Clown gefrühstückt" gab sie lachend zurück. Es war unglaublich, wie gut sie sich amüsierte. Wenn man mal seine Arroganz außer Acht ließ, dann war er wirklich interessant und unterhaltend. Es fiel ihr schwer, sich nicht wie bei einem richtigen Date zu fühlen. Ach was, ich genieß das jetzt einfach, entschied sie. Ich hab ja noch jede Menge Zeit, mich an ihm zu rächen!

Draco schossen ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf. Er musste sich immer wieder selber an seinen Plan erinnern und daran, das dies die Schwester und gute Freundin seiner beiden erklärten Erzfeinde war. Auch er entschloss sich schließlich einfach die Zeit zu genießen und die Rache auf Später zu verschieben.

Sie verbrachten eine lustige halbe Stunde bei Honey Dukes, die damit endete, dass Draco sie mit Schokolade fütterte, bis sie lachend aus dem Laden lief. „ Genug! Gnade! Ich kann nicht noch ein Stück essen, sonst platz ich!" rief sie. Draco folgte ihr grinsend und legte dann locker, aber doch ein wenig besitzergreifend seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte. Wieder durchfuhr sie dabei das, ihr mittlerweile schon bekannte, Kribbeln.

Immer noch lachend blieben sie auf dem Weg zum Buchladen stehen. Draco sah ihr tief in die Augen und die Welt um sie herum wurde unscharf. Dann, als wäre es das Natürlichste auf der Welt, küsste er sie!

Dieser Kuss hatte keine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Ersten! Anfangs strich er sanft mit seinen Lippen über ihre, drückte sie dann etwas bestimmter auf ihre Lippen und unter dem zunehmenden Druck öffnete sie leicht ihren Mund.

Draco ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Seine Zunge drang langsam ein und fing dann zärtlich an mit ihrer zu spielen. Hitze schien sich zwischen ihren Beinen zu sammeln und sie drückte sich enger an ihn, versuchte seinem Körper so nah wie möglich zu sein.

Auch Draco ließ ihre Reaktion nicht kalt und er intensivierte den Kuss noch mehr und vergrub seine Hände in ihren Haaren. Gott sie schmeckte nach Himbeeren und Vanille und er wusste, dass er so schnell nicht genug von ihr bekommen würde! Sein Atem wurde schneller und er spürte wie er hart wurde. Plötzlich vernahmen sie einen Aufschrei von hinten.

„Gott verdammt, Ginny! Was glaubst du eigentlich was du da tust! Ich meine, das ist Malfoy!"

Beide fuhren, immer noch Arm in Arm, erschrocken herum.

„Hallo Harry" war alles was Ginny einfiel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ups! Ist das etwa ein Cliffhanger? Wie gemein von mir! ...fies vor sich hingrinst...vielleicht lade ich das nächste Chap ja schneller hoch, wenn ihr fleißig reviewt?...;-)))


	7. Confusions oder wenn Teenagerhormone

Ich weiß auch nicht, aber irgendwie werden die Kapitel immer länger und die Herrschaften machen was sie wollen, aber nicht das was ich will. Frei nach dem Motto: Scheiß auf den Plot unserer Autorin!...lol...

Ein riesiges Dankeschön an alle die diese Story verfolgen und ein noch viiiiiiiel größeres Dankeschön an alle, die auch ein Review hinterlassen! Leute ihr seid großartig! Ich spendier jetzt erst mal ne Runde Butterbier...;-))

**7. Confusions oder wenn Teenagerhormone verrückt spielen!**

„_Gott verdammt, Ginny! Was glaubst du eigentlich was du da tust! Ich meine, das ist Malfoy!" _

_Beide fuhren, immer noch Arm in Arm, erschrocken herum._

„_Hallo Harry" war alles was Ginny einfiel._

„Hallo Harry?" dem so angesprochenen fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. „Hallo Harry? Einfach so? Hallo Harry?"

„Potter! Jetzt hat wohl jeder Trottel begriffen, das sie dich gegrüßt hat, oder?" schnarrte Draco an Ginnys Seite.

„Halts Maul, Malfoy! Zu dir komme ich gleich und nimm gefälligst deine Griffel von ihr" schrie Harry zurück. „Bei Merlins Bart, Ginny! Was ist denn in dich gefahren, stehst du unter einem Imperio oder was?" Zu sagen, Harry wäre außer sich, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahres. Ginny hatte ihn das letzte Mal so wütend erlebt, als er Old Voldy gegenüber gestanden hatte.

„Mensch Potter beruhig dich erstmal, sonst kriegst du noch nen Herzinfarkt" versuchte Draco ihn von Ginny abzulenken. Aus irgendeinem Grund gefiel es ihm überhaupt nicht, wie Sankt Potter das Mädchen anschrie und zurechtwies.

Harry trat drohend auf Draco zu, aber Ginny war schneller und stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Draco hat Recht! Beruhige dich bitte und vor allen Dingen schrei mich nicht an!"

„Draco?" das Grauen nahm anscheinend kein Ende für Harry. „Wieso und seit wann nennst du ihn Draco?"

Ja, wieso eigentlich? dachte sie. Damit würde sie sich wohl später beschäftigen müssen. „Äh…na ja, das ist so, also" stotterte Ginny, hektisch überlegend was sie Harry sagen sollte.

„Ach Potter! Das Wiesel-Mädchen und ich haben beide eine magische Wette verloren und deswegen müssen wir einen Tag so tun, als wären wir ein Paar" kam es erklärend von Draco.

Ginny sah ihn aus dem Augenwinkel an, aber sein Gesicht blieb bei der offensichtlichen Lüge total ungerührt.

„Was für eine magische Wette? Warum weiß ich davon nichts?" fragte Harry, immer noch fuchsteufelswild. Die Schwester seines besten Freundes im Arm des Erzfeindes klebend und knutschend zu sehen, war nicht wirklich das was sich Harry unter netter Freizeitgestaltung vorstellte.

Genau, was für eine magische Wette? dachte Ginny. Hoffentlich hatte Malfoy auch dazu die passende Ausrede, ihr Gehirn hatte anscheinend vorläufig den Betrieb eingestellt.

„Wir haben gewettet, dass einer von uns sein Außerschulisches Projekt 2 Wochen vor dem Abgabetermin und damit vor dem jeweils Anderen fertig hat und dabei noch ein Ohne Gleichen bekommt" kam es fast gelangweilt von dem angesprochenen, dabei sprach er auch noch so langsam, als würde er einem dreijährigen die ganze Sache erklären. „Dummerweise, sind wir beide nicht rechtzeitig fertig geworden."

„Aber, aber" Harry schluckte schwer bevor er weiter sprach: „ Und warum lauft ihr dann als Pärchen rum und, und, und knutscht?"

„Als Strafe, Potthead?" erwiderte Draco herablassend und ungeduldig. „Ich meine, hätte das kleine Wiesel verloren, hätte sie das ganze restliche Schuljahr nett zu mir sein müssen. Und ich zu ihr im umgekehrten Fall. Für den Fall, dass wir beide verlieren, was zum Zeitpunkt der Wette völlig unwahrscheinlich aussah, haben wir uns auf einen Tag als Pärchen geeinigt. Und selbst so ein ignoranter Blödmann wie du, sollte wissen was passiert, wenn man eine magische Wette nicht einhält."

Innerlich grinste Ginny. Die Ausrede war perfekt. Einfach genial und völlig schlüssig. Sie war zwar etwas empört über Malfoys Wortwahl, schließlich war sie mit Harry befreundet, aber in diesem Augenblick zählte nur das Ablenkungsmanöver. Hoffentlich fragte Harry jetzt nicht auch noch, warum sie überhaupt gewettet hatten. Aber sie schienen Glück zu haben. Im Moment war er damit beschäftigt seinen Mund ständig auf und zu zu klappen, was relativ dämlich aussah.

Schließlich schienen Teile seines Hirns wieder zu funktionieren: „ Was denn überhaupt für ein Außerschulisches Projekt?"

Diesmal schien Draco auf dem Schlauch zu stehen. Im Stillen dankte Ginny den genialen Einfällen ihrer Freundin Hermione:" Also bei mir war es ein Kräuterkundeprojekt, die Erforschung der Cupido Draconis. Sehr selten, sehr giftig und sehr rätselhaft, aber wenn man erst mal bis zum Kern vorgedrungen ist, kann dieser sogar ganz süß sein!"

Sie spürte wie die Hand an ihrer Hüfte ganz leicht zuckte. Fast hätte sie breit gegrinst, er schien sich das Lachen verkneifen zu müssen.

„Malfoy, dein Projekt will ich gar nicht erst wissen, wahrscheinlich irgendetwas wie man auf möglichst finstere Art sein Geld vermehrt." Harry winkte müde ab. „Allerdings finde ich, reicht jetzt das Theater! Ginny, du kommst jetzt mit mir mit. Die Zeit, die du mit ihm verbracht hast, sollte zur Einlösung der Wette reichen!" mit diesen Worten zog Harry sie aus Malfoys Umarmung und zerrte sie in Richtung „Drei Besen". Alles was sie machen konnte, war Draco über ihre Schulter einen bedauernden Blick zu zuwerfen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy kochte! Schon wieder! Schien ja seit ein paar Wochen sein Normalzustand zu sein. Und was machte er, wenn er kochte? Richtig, er versuchte Furchen in die Gänge der Kerker zu laufen. Elender Potter! Elender Potter und sein Rettungskomplex! Der Tag war fantastisch gewesen. Er hatte sich blendend amüsiert, was nicht oft passierte, wenn er mit einem Mädchen unterwegs war. Bei den meisten langweilte er sich nach spätestens 10 Minuten und fragte sich die ganze Zeit, wann der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen war, um das jeweilige Mädchen ins Bett zu zerren.

Aber diesmal war es anders gewesen. Und was passierte? Gottverdammter, elender Potter! Während dieser innerlichen Schimpftirade ließ Draco völlig außer Acht, dass dies kein richtiges Date gewesen war und er das Wiesel-Mädchen eigentlich auflaufen lassen wollte. Seine innere Stimme hielt sich bei diesem Thema auch vornehm zurück. _Mann will den Jungen ja nicht auf dumme Gedanken bringen!_

Er hatte sie nicht einmal so ausgiebig küssen können, wie er gewollt hatte! Gottverdammter-nervender-ständig-zur-falschen-Zeit-am- falschen-Ort-auftauchende-und-leider-immer-noch-lebender-elender Potter! Es war zum verrückt werden. Er musste sie unbedingt noch einmal küssen. Einmal war nicht genug. Er bezweifelte dass 10x ausreichen würde. Währenddessen entging ihm völlig, dass seine innere Stimme anfing leise und sehr selbstzufrieden zu summen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Während Draco also den Kerker mit seiner miesen Stimmung unsicher machte, hatte Ginny die nächsten Tage alle Hände voll zu tun, um Harry und ihren Bruder zu beruhigen. Wobei sie feststellen musste, dass ihr Bruder einfacher zu besänftigen war. Er schien durch irgendetwas abgelenkt zu sein. Er schrie sie zwar die ersten 15 Minuten durchgängig an, als sie aber die magische Wette erwähnte, wurde er ruhiger und sagte dann doch glatt zu Harry: „Tja, Kumpel, ne magische Wette, is ne magische Wette. Da kannst du nix gegen machen". Damit tätschelte er noch einmal Ginnys Schulter und verschwand dann Richtung Portraitloch.

Hermione, die den Wortwechsel beobachtet hatte zog nur fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, aber Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie wusste auch nicht, was mit ihrem Bruder seit neuestem los war. Erst war er total neugierig, was mit Hermione los war, dann schien es ihn plötzlich nicht mehr die Bohne zu interessieren. Und in letzter Zeit war er auch immer für ein paar Stunden unauffindbar. Und jetzt die fast harmlose Reaktion auf das Malfoy-Desaster. Ginny verwettete ihren Hintern darauf, dass etwas nicht stimmte, aber im Moment war sie froh, sich nur mit Harry auseinander setzten zu müssen, da Hermione auf ihrer Seite war.

Die wurde in diesem Augenblick von Harry attackiert: „ Nun sag doch auch mal was! Und wo will Ron eigentlich schon wieder hin?"

„Harry, Ron hat Recht. Eine magische Wette muss man einhalten, ganz gleich wie dämlich diese ist. Und ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wo Ron hin will. Bestimmt nicht in die Bibliothek, aber genau dahin werde ich jetzt gehen. Bis dann." Und weg war sie.

Na toll! dachte Ginny. Da geht sie hin, meine Unterstützung. Seufzend wandte sie sich zu Harry um: „ Wirklich, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich komm schon klar und mit Malfoy werde ich auch alleine fertig. Du hättest dich nicht einmischen sollen."

„Mich nicht einmischen sollen? Sag mal bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Ginny, wir reden hier von Malfoy!"

„Ja, ich weiß, aber er ist kein Monster, sondern nur ein arrogantes, kleines Frettchen und ich kann auf mich aufpassen." Sie hoffte dass ihre Stimme nicht zu genervt klang. Aber sie war ziemlich wütend auf Harry. Erst hatte er ihr einen wunderschönen Nachmittag vermasselt und dann konnte er nicht aufhören, immer wieder die gleichen Sachen zu sagen. Als ob Wiederholungen, die Situation irgendwie besser machen würden. „Lass gut sein Harry" damit drehte sie sich um und verschwand in Richtung Mädchenschlafräume.

„Bin ich eigentlich der einzige hier, dem auffällt, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt? Wo sind eigentlich schon wieder alle hin?" grummelte er.

„ Also, Ginny ist in den Schlafsaal, Hermione in die Bibliothek und Ron ist weiß der Geier wo, scheint als wären wir allein, Süßer!" klang eine spöttische Stimmer herüber.

Harry fuhr erschrocken herum und sah direkt in das grinsende Gesicht von Colin Creevey. „Was soll das denn werden, wenn's fertig ist, Creevy?"

„Ich dachte, ich versuch es mal mit einer offensichtlichen Verführungstaktik, scheint bei dir aber nicht zu wirken, ich geh dann auch mal" und schon war auch Colin verschwunden. Zurück blieb ein total verwirrter Harry, der sich fragte, ob er das ganze nicht Dumbledore melden sollte, da ja alle irgendwie unter einem Fluch zu sein schienen. Er brauchte dringend frische Luft.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Und so ging es seit Tagen. Ron verschwand, Hermione und Colin versuchten zu schlichten, wobei Erstere auch immer wieder verschwand und Letzterer immer mehr komische Andeutungen in Harrys Richtung fallen ließ. Und als wäre das alles nicht genug, war da ja auch noch Malfoy.

Seit dem besagten Hogsmeadewochenende, lief irgendetwas zwischen ihnen, was definitiv außerhalb ihres Erfahrungshorizontes war. Wenn sie in der großen Halle beim Essen saßen, warfen sie sich ständig gegenseitig Blicke zu, bei denen es Ginny heiß und kalt wurde. Und sobald sie sich auf den Fluren trafen, und das geschah komischerweise sehr häufig, dann versuchten sie sich irgendwo zu berühren. Meistens taten sie so, als würden sie sich anrempeln, aber während des Rempelns fassten sie immer öfter nach der Hand des Anderen.

Es war zum verrückt werden. Und mitten drin immer Harry, der nicht locker ließ und sich wie eine besorgte Glucke benahm. Als es ihr am Freitagnachmittag schließlich zu bunt wurde schrie sie ihn an: „Bei Circes Haarspangen! Und wenn ich Malfoy öffentlich verführen würde, es geht Dich. Nichts. An!" Damit ließ sie Harry mit offenem Mund stehen und verschwand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum mit unbestimmtem Ziel. Sie wollte einfach erst einmal aus seiner Reichweite.

Schließlich fand sie sich vor Hagrids Hütte wieder, wo ihr freudig ein Tee angeboten wurde.

„Na Ginny-Mädchen? Du siehst 'n büschen aus, als wärste auf nen Knallrümpfigen Kröter getreten" brummelte Hagrid und sah sie dabei fragend an, während er den Wasserkessel über das Feuer hing.

„Ach, es ist nichts."

„Ne Jungsgeschichte, stimmts?"

Ginny wurde etwas rot und nickte dann leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Willste drüber reden? Ich mein' ich versteh' da zwar nich viel von, aber ein Außenstehender, sieht ja manchmal mehr" bot er an.

Sie schwieg eine Weile und sah Hagrid dabei zu, wie er den Tee zubereitete. Als schließlich eine dampfende Tasse vor ihr stand und sie die obligatorischen, steinharten Kekse abgelehnt hatte, fing sie an eine modifizierte Form der Geschichte zu erzählen. Sie vermied dabei wohlweislich alle Namen und lies auch den Teil mit Hermione und Goyle aus. Das konnte diese irgendwann allen selber erklären.

Als sie geendet hatte, war es einen Moment still in der kleinen Hütte. „Hmm, ich glaub dieser Junge und du, ihr mögt euch schon sehr gerne, aber keiner mag es zugeben" meinte er dann schließlich.

„Aber Hagrid, hast du denn eben nicht zugehört? Ich glaube er will mich bloßstellen, und ich wollte ihm nur zuvorkommen!" empörte sich Ginny.

„Und ich glaube, ihr beide wollt das einfach nur nicht zugeben. Er hat dich letztes Wochenende nach Hogsmeade eingeladen oder?" fragte er.

„Ja, wieso?"

„Na ja, wie wäre es, wenn du jetzt ihn auf ein, wie sagt ihr Teenies das heutzutage?"

„Date" half Ginny ihm weiter.

„Genau, wenn du ihn zu einem Date bittest und dann mal guckst, wie er reagiert?"

„Hagrid, wenn er mich aber doch auflaufen lassen will, dann wird er doch so tun als ob" zweifelte Ginny.

„Aber man kann nicht den ganzen Abend schauspielern. Wenn man jemanden wirklich verabscheut, dann verplappert man sich irgendwann" hielt er dagegen.

„So kann man es auch sehen. Okay, ich versuch es, aber mach dir nicht zuviele Hoffnungen, Hagrid" lachte sie.

„ Glaub mir, ich hab Recht. Kein Junge könnt' dir widerstehen" grinste er zurück.

Sie hatte da so ihre Zweifel, aber sie würde ihm zuliebe nicht widersprechen. Schließlich umarmte Ginny den Halbriesen und verabschiedete sich dann. Sie musste schließlich ein Date planen. Ihr war bei dieser Unterhaltung völlig entgangen, dass sie den Jungen ja eigentlich auch nicht ausstehen konnte. Und auch Ginny nahm das leise und sehr zufriedene Summen ihrer inneren Stimme (Missy Elliot) nicht wahr.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny hatte die halbe Nacht hin und her überlegt, ob dieses Date stattfinden sollte und wenn ja wo. Schließlich hatte sie eine Idee und hatte dann den Rest der schlaflosen Nacht, diese Idee weiter ausgearbeitet. Nun war sie zwar todmüde, aber da es ja Samstag war, war das daher nicht ganz so schlimm.

Aufgeregt saß sie mit Colin beim Frühstück, der sie prüfend musterte. „Also dafür, dass du kaum geschlafen hast, bist du ganz schön hibbelig. Was ist denn los?"

„Ich muss Malfoy gleich beim Rausgehen eine Nachricht zustecken und zwar so dass es nicht auffällt. Und schon gar nicht Harry!" antwortete sie ihm leise.

Colin zog eine Augenbraue hoch und meinte dann: „ Keine Sorge, erstens ist Harry noch total verschlafen und ein kleines Gerangel beim Verlassen der Halle sollte unsere leichteste Übung sein!"

Ginny nickte erleichtert. Schließlich stand Malfoy auf und ging Richtung Ausgang, Colin und Ginny folgten dicht auf dem Fuße. An der Tür stieß Colin mit blonden Slytherin zusammen und schon ging die Pöbelei los. Als Ginny sich einmischte, war es ihr möglich einen kleinen Zettel in Dracos Hand zu schieben. Nach ein paar Minuten hatten sich die beiden „Streithähne" wieder beruhigt und jeder ging seiner Wege. Jetzt hieß es Tage zählen und hoffen, dass er der Einladung folgen würde.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Den ganzen Weg zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum hielt Draco den Zettel fest in seiner Faust.Das kleine Stück Papier schien zu brennen, denn kleine Hitzeschauer liefen von seiner Hand durch seinen ganzen Körper. Außerdem war ihm ihr Duft warbei dem Gerangel wieder in die Nase gestiegen. Dieser Duft, der ihn schon die ganze restliche Woche wahnsinnig gemacht hatte.

Im Gemeinschaftraum ließ er sich in seinen Lieblingssessel fallen und vergewisserte sich, dass niemand in der Nähe war. Erst dann öffnete er seine Hand und entfaltete den kleinen Zettel. Darauf standen sieben kleine Worte:

_Nächsten Samstagabend um Acht, Gewächshaus No.7._

_-------------------------_

Tja, wird Malfoy der Einladung folgen? Was plant Ginny? Warum verhält sich Colin so merkwürdig? Und überhaupt,wo steckt eigentlich Ron? Fragen über Fragen, die vielleicht in einem neuen Kapitel beantwortet werden...;-)) Was haltet ihr von einem Tausch? Viele, schöne Reviews gegen ein neues Kapitel?...grins...


	8. Some like it hot

Äh...es tut mir leid! Ich weiß es hat ewig gedauert, aber erst hat mich meine Muse im Stich gelassen und dann war bei mir soviel los, dass ich nicht dazu gekommen bin und zu guter letzt, habe ich mich mit der einen Szene wirklich etwas schwer getan (ich hab sowas noch nie vorher geschrieben). Also nicht zu hart mit der Kritik sein...;-) Aber seit Donnerstag läßt sich die Muse wenigstens zwischendurch blicken und ich habe die Schokoladenvorräte aufgestockt, mit denen ich sie hoffentlich weiterhin bestechen kann...;-)

Wie immer: Vielen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews!

**8. Some like it hot **

Die Woche zog sich hin. Ginny konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals eine längere Woche erlebt zu haben. Sie hatte zwar auch ein wenig mit der Vorbereitung ihres Dates zu tun, aber irgendwann war auch das erledigt und heute war erst Mittwoch! Sie saß in Geschichte der Zauberei und langweilte sich tödlich und die Ungewissheit, wie der Samstagabend laufen würde nagte an ihr.

Sie stupste Colin an, der neben ihr saß und anscheinend schon ins Land der Träume abgedriftet war. „ Glaubst du dass er kommt?"

Colin fuhr aus einem recht lebhaften Tagtraum hoch und brauchte einige Sekunden, um sich seiner Umgebung bewusst zu werden. „Wer kommt?" nuschelte er.

„Der Zaubereiminister!" Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Ich meine Draco natürlich" zischte sie zurück.

„Ach so! Draco, hmm? Nicht mehr Malfoy? Na ja, ist ja auch egal." Colin reckte sich ein wenig. „Warum sollte er nicht zum Date kommen?"

„Weiß ich auch nicht, vielleicht, weil ich mir alles nur eingebildet habe und er jetzt erreicht hat was er wollte?"

„Tja, da hilft nur abwarten oder?"

„Danke Colin! Du bist ein wahrer Freund!" schoss sie sarkastisch zurück

„Och, komm schon Gin, du weißt, dass ich in Wahrsagen ne Niete bin. Aber so wie er dich anguckt, glaub ich nicht, dass er nur mit dir spielt. Vor allen Dingen immer dann, wenn Harry um dich herum ist, könnte man meinen, das er kurz vor einem Avada Kedavra ist oder mindestens nem Crucio!" Colin grinste sie breit an.

Ginny seufzte etwas erleichtert. Sie wusste nicht, ob Colin dies sagte, nur um sie zu beruhigen oder ob das alles so stimmte. Seit dem sie Draco den Zettel zu gesteckt hatte, war sein Verhalten ein wenig merkwürdig geworden. Die Blicke in der großen Halle waren noch um einiges Intensiver geworden, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Konnten Blicke brennen? Sie schien jedenfalls immer in Flammen aufzugehen, wenn sie Augenkontakt hatten. Da das recht häufig geschah, wurde das Essen immer anstrengender. Wer kann schon etwas Essen, wenn er brennt?

Aber die „zufälligen" Berührungen auf den Gängen hatten komplett aufgehört. Es war als würde er um jeden Preis eine Begegnung vermeiden. Was sollte das bloß bedeuten? Hinzu kam noch, dass sich „Missy Elliot" verdächtig ruhig verhielt und so gar keinen Kommentar zu irgendetwas geben wollte. Das beunruhigte Ginny fast noch ein wenig mehr. Und wie gesagt, heute war erst Mittwoch, sie würde also noch weitere 3 lange Tage so verbringen müssen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco saß in seinem Lieblingssessel im Gemeinschaftsraum und starrte blicklos in die Flammen im Kamin. Seine Gedanken drehten sich wie so oft in letzter Zeit um die kleine Füchsin, wie er sie bei sich nannte.

Er gab es nicht gerne zu, aber er war ein wenig ratlos. Sollte er zu dem Date gehen oder nicht? Spielte sie mit ihm? Er versuchte sie in jeder verfügbaren Minute zu beobachten und aus ihrem Verhalten zu lesen. Das einzige was dabei raus kam, war dass er nicht mehr essen konnte, weil ihre Blicke dafür sorgten, dass es unangenehm eng in seiner Hose wurde.

Jedes Mal wenn sie ihm in die Augen sah, erinnerte er sich an den Kuss in Hogsmeade und dann wurde ihm heiß und sein Essen schien plötzlich nur nach Himbeeren zu schmecken. Verdammt! Aus diesem Grund versuchte er ihr mittlerweile auch in den Gängen auszuweichen. Er hatte das Gefühl, wenn er sie nach einem dieser Blicke noch berühren würde, würde er sie sofort in irgendeine dunkle Ecke schleifen und über sie herfallen! Noch etwas was ihn beschäftigte. Er wollte kein kurzes „einmal-über-sie-rüberhopsen". Er wollte, dass es richtig war! Was immer das auch bedeuten mochte.

Was ihn fast noch unruhiger machte, war seine kaum zu zügelnde Wut, wenn St. Potter um sie herum war, sie berührte oder nur mit ihr sprach. _Du bist eifersüchtig, Alter!_ Oh, hat meine innere Stimme beschlossen doch wieder mit mir zu reden? Dachte Draco grimmig. Die war nämlich auch recht still gewesen, die letzten Tage, was nicht zur Besserung seiner Stimmung beigetragen hatte. Bin ich eifersüchtig? Er wusste es nicht. Er hatte sich noch nie mit solchen Gefühlen auseinander setzen müssen. Die Mädchen liefen ihm hinterher, nicht umgekehrt.

Er bekam kaum mit, dass Blaise Zabini sich in den Sessel neben ihn fallen ließ.

„Hey Drake, sind deine Gedanken schon wieder bei dem Wiesel-Mädchen?"

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich an die Kleine denke?"

„ Na ja, du starrst in das Feuer, als wärst du mit deinen Gedanken ganz woanders und so wie du die Kleine in der Halle immer mit Blicken bombardierst, gehe ich davon aus, dass sie jetzt in diesem Moment deine Gedanken beschäftigt" grinste der dunkle Slytherin ihn an.

Draco funkelte ihn nur an, schwieg aber zu diesen Ausführungen, die ja leider nur zu wahr waren.

„Sie ist anders, als die anderen Mädchen, stimmts?" bohrte Blaise weiter.

„Herrgott, Zabini hör auf zu nerven. Sieh lieber zu, dass nicht gleich jeder deine Vorliebe für Gryffindors mitbekommt!" Das hatte gesessen. Blaise sah ihn verwundert an und runzelte dabei etwas die Stirn. Unterdessen stand Draco auf und warf ihm noch im Vorbeigehen zu:

Ich bin anscheinend nicht der einzige, der rote Haare mag!" Auf dem Weg zu seinem Schlafsaal bemerkte er, dass sein Problem damit immer noch nicht gelöst war. Im Gegenteil, Zabini schien noch Öl in das Feuer seiner Gedanken gegossen zu haben.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny wusste selber nicht, wie sie die letzten beiden Tage verbracht hatte, ihre Freunde hatten sich alle nach Kräften bemüht sie in irgendeiner Form abzulenken. Was anscheinend tatsächlich funktioniert hatte. Denn hier war er: Der Tag X! Und wieder einmal stand sie vor ihrem Kleiderschrank und war völlig ratlos.

„Lass mich raten? Du hast einen ganzen Schrank voll, mit nichts zum anziehen?" witzelte Hermione, die auf Ginnys Bett saß und ihre Freundin seit gut einer Stunde bei ihrem Dilemma beobachtete.

„Sehr witzig! Wieso bist ausgerecht du meine beste Freundin?"

„Weil ich dir immer zur Seite stehe, wie auch jetzt. Du wirst das hellgrüne Spaghetti-Träger-Kleid nehmen und dazu die süßen Riemchensandalen." antwortete der Lockenkopf selbstgefällig.

„Das ist ein Sommerkleid, Herm! Und wir haben gerade mal Frühling!" erwiderte Ginny.

„Aber das Date findet im Gewächshaus statt und da wird es ziemlich warm sein." _Und so wie ihr euch die ganze Zeit anseht, wird es darin ziemlich heiß werden, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht!_ grinste Hermione innerlich.

„Da hast du Recht, wie immer! Also gut, das grüne Kleid und was für Make-up?"

„Wenig bis gar keins. Du hast so tolle Haut, mehr als ein bisschen Wimperntusche und Gloss solltest du nicht nehmen, das wirkt sonst angemalt."

Ginny seufzte: "Wenn man bedenkt, dass dieser ganze Aufwand für Malfoy gemacht wird. Hättest du mir das vor ein paar Wochen gesagt, hätte ich mich vor Lachen wahrscheinlich nicht mehr eingekriegt."

Hermione grinst weiterhin nur, was Ginny in ihren Gedanken gar nicht richtig mitbekam._ Gott, so süß hat sie sich nicht mal benommen, als sie in Harry verschossen war!_

Schließlich war der Zeitpunkt gekommen und Hermione drückte Ginny noch ein Mal und wünschte ihr „viel Glück". Gott sei dank war der Gemeinschaftsraum fast leer und kein Harry weit und breit. Ginny und Hermione hätten beim besten Willen nicht gewusst, wie sie ihn diesmal hätten abwimmeln sollen. Am Portraitloch trennten sich die beiden. Ginny ging in Richtung Ausgang und Herm wollte noch „in die Bibliothek", mit anderen Worten, sie wollte sich mit Goyle treffen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny wanderte nervös durch das Gewächshaus und prüfte noch einmal, ob alles so war, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Schließlich ließ sich auf der rotweiß karierten Picknickdecke nieder. Es war alles perfekt. Dank Hermione und der Hauselfen. Hermione hatte die Beleuchtung im Gewächshaus so verzaubert, dass das Licht gedimmt war und es standen ein paar Duftkerzen im Raum verteilt, deren Hauchzarter Vanille Duft sich mit den angenehm exotischen Pflanzendüften vermischte. Nicht zu viele, da erstens der Duft zu schwer werden würde und zweitens, es im Gewächshaus sowieso schon so warm war und die Kerzen eine zusätzliche Wärmequelle bedeuteten.

In einem Eiskübel lagen mehrere Flaschen Butterbier zur Kühlung und auf einem großen Tablett standen mehrere kleine Leckereien, die einfach nur Verführerisch aussahen. Frische Erdbeeren, kleine Kanapees mit verschiedenem Belag und als Krönung eine große Schüssel Mousse au Chocolat. Die Hauselfen hatten sich selbst übertroffen.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch. Ihr Kopf fuhr hoch und sie blickte direkt in die silbergrauen Augen von Draco Malfoy, der lässig an einem der Arbeitstische lehnte und sie musterte.

Draco war vor ein paar Minuten leise in das Gewächshaus geschlichen. Dabei redete er sich die ganze Zeit (mehr oder minder erfolgreich), dass er nur einmal gucken wollte, was sie sich hatte einfallen lassen und sich dann wieder wegschleichen wollte.

Was er sah übertraf seine Vorstellung bei weitem. Sie hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben, in dem sonst so wuseligen Glashaus eine romantische Atmosphäre zu schaffen und dabei nicht zu übertreiben. Aber das alles war fast nebensächlich. Sein Blick wurde wie magisch von ihr angezogen. Das dünne, hellgrüne Sommerkleid betonte ihre schlanke Figur und ließ die grünen Sprenkel in ihren Augen aufleuchten. Sie war umwerfend schön und in dem Moment als sie hochblickte und ihn ansah, durchfuhr ein Blitzschlag an Gefühlen. Am liebsten hätte er sie einfach in seine Arme genommen und geküsst und sie einfach nicht mehr losgelassen.

„Hi Draco"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Greg? Bist du sicher dass wir hier ungestört sind?"

„Hmmm" kam es bejahend von Gregory Goyle, was allerdings etwas gedämpft klang, da dieser gerade an dieser kleinen, delikaten Stelle hinter Hermiones Ohr knabberte, was ihr leichte Gänsehaut verschaffte. Das Paar befand sich in einem der vielen unbenutzten Klassenzimmer im dritten Stockwerk und Hermione war wie immer Anfangs etwas nervös, dass sie auffliegen könnten.

Als sie sich gerade beruhigt der Liebkosung hingeben wollte, hörten sie beide mit Entsetzen wie die Tür sich öffnete (das kommt davon, wenn man im Hormonrausch ist und die Tür nicht abschließt!g) und ein kicherndes und gleichzeitig knutschendes Paar in den Raum stolperte.

Der eine Teil des Paares, war groß, schlank mit dunklen Haaren und einer Milchkaffeefarbenen Haut. Dieser Teil war damit beschäftigt, dem anderen Teil des Paares, Worte ins Ohr zu flüstern und dabei im Gehen noch die Hände unter das Hemd des anderen zu schieben, welches schon aus der Hose hing. Es war der zweite Teil des Paares, dem Hermiones ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit galt.

„Ron!"

„Herm!"

„Hallo Zabini!"

„Äh, Goyle?"

Und dann ein vierstimmiges : „Shit"! (A/N: Ich gebe zu ich habe ein Faible für solche Situationen...+g+)

Einige endlose Sekunde war es Mucksmäuschen Still in dem Raum. Dann räusperte sich Hermione und meinte: „Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal die Tür schließen und einen „Silencio" sprechen. Ich denke, das hier wird etwas länger dauern".

Zabini nickte und führte beides schnell aus, dann ließ er sich auf einen der Tische fallen und zog dabei Ron demonstrativ neben sich.

„Tja, sieht so aus, als hätten wir alle so unsere Geheimnisse" meinte er gedehnt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mittlerweile saß Draco Malfoy neben Ginny auf der Decke. Für seinen Geschmack viel zu weit weg, aber was nicht war konnte ja noch werden. Die Anfängliche Verlegenheit war, wie schon beim letzten „Date" in Hogsmeade, schnell gewichen und Ginny war gerade dabei einen ziemlich dreisten Streich von Fred und George zu schildern. Draco sah sie dabei unverwandt an. Allerdings hörte er nicht wirklich zu. Hatte sie schon immer so volle Lippen gehabt?

„Du hörst mir überhaupt nicht zu oder" sie zog eine Augenbraue spöttisch in die Höhe.

„Doch klar" protestierte er lahm.

„So?" ihre Augenbraue rutsche noch ein Stückchen höher. „Dann sag mir mal, was ich als letztes erzählt habe."

Er sah sie verwirrt an, dann aber huschte sein sexy-freches Grinsen über sein Gesicht und er beugte sich leicht vor, um ihr dann heiser ins Ohr zu flüstern: „ Es war bestimmt etwas unglaublich interessantes."

Sein Atem streifte dabei die kleinen Härchen in ihrem Nacken, die sich sofort aufstellten und sofort fing wieder das Kribbeln in ihrem Magen an.

„Hier probier mal, sie sehen köstlich aus" damit hielt er ihr plötzlich eine der Erdbeeren unter die Nase, die vorher kurz in das Mousse au Chocolat getaucht hatte. Wie er das so schnell und ohne, dass sie es mitbekommen hatte, geschafft hatte würde ihr immer ein Rätsel bleiben.

Völlig perplex biss sie in die Erdbeere und verzog sofort genüsslich das Gesicht. Die Hauselfen hatten sich wirklich selbst übertroffen. Draco aß den Rest der Erdbeere und hielt ihr sofort wieder eine hin. „Du hast das was" raunte er und fuhr mit einem Finger an ihrem Mundwinkel lang. Ginny hielt die Luft an. Da wo er sie berührte fing wieder das Feuer an zu brennen und weitete sich langsam an ihrem ganzen Körper aus. Spielerisch leckte sie mit ihrer Zungenspitze an seiner Fingerkuppe, was ihm ein kleines Keuchen entlockte. Für einen Moment, der ihnen beiden Ewig vorkam sahen sie sich tief in die Augen, dann beugte sich Draco noch ein bisschen mehr vor und berührte ihre Lippen sanft mit seinen. Als er merkte, dass sie den Kuss leicht erwiderte, verstärkte er vorsichtig den Druck und fuhr mit seiner Zungenspitze an ihrer unteren Lippe längs.

Ginny seufzte leise und öffnete ihren Mund ein kleines Stück und Draco nahm diese Einladung gerne an und drang mit seiner Zunge ein bisschen weiter vor, bis er ihre Zungenspitze berührte. Erst zögerlich, dann immer mutiger und leidenschaftlicher spielten ihre Zungen ein uraltes Spiel, dabei zog Draco ihren Kopf mit beiden Händen näher zu sich.

Ginnys Hände hielten sich an seiner Hüfte fest und zog ihn damit noch ein Stückchen näher. Sie fuhr mit der einen Hand unter sein T-Shirt und strich über die warme Haut an seinem Bauch. Abrupt löste sich Draco von ihr und hielt ihre Hände fest. Schwer atmend sah er sie, sah sie so intensiv an, als würde er etwas in ihrem Gesicht oder Augen suchen. Ihre Lippen waren etwas geschwollen und leicht geöffnet und auf ihren Wangen lag eine sanfte Röte.

_Gott, weiß sie wie heiß sie aussieht?_ Ihre Augen schienen ihm die richtige Antwort zu geben, denn er beugte sich wieder zu ihr vor bis sie schließlich beide auf der Decke lagen. Und wieder küsste er sie, dass ihr fast die Luft wegblieb. Eine Hand hatte er dabei ein wenig neben ihr aufgestützt, die Andere strich ihr sanft über die Wange, weiter runter an dem, wie rasend pochenden Puls am Hals vorbei und machte dann kurz an dem Träger ihres Kleides, nur um diesen beiseite zu schieben.

Ginny stöhnte leise, die Gefühle die er auslöste waren unglaublich. Er war nicht der erste Junge, den sie küsste oder mit dem ein bisschen „weiter" gegangen war. Aber nichts war vergleichbar mit dem, wie es sich mit Draco anfühlte. Sie hatte sich noch nie so elektrisiert und lebendig gefühlt und all diese Gefühle schienen sich in ihrer Körpermitte zu sammeln.

Sie wand sich ein wenig unter ihm und er nahm diese Gelegenheit war und schob eines seiner Knie zwischen ihre Beine. Ginny keuchte fast erschrocken auf, als ein kleiner Blitz durch ihren Körper raste. Eine Hand krallte sich in Dracos Haare, die andere fuhr wieder unter sein T-shirt, diesmal um die warme, fast heiße Haut seines Rückens zu erkunden. Ihr ganzer Körper schrie nach mehr und Draco schien es nicht anders zu gehen, denn an ihrem Oberschenkel spürte sie deutlich seine erregende Härte.

Draco schob das Oberteil ihres Kleides ein wenig runter und entblößte eine ihrer Brüste, dann schob er auch den zweiten Träger beiseite um beide frei zu legen. Dabei löste er sich kurz von ihr. Ginny sah einen Augenblick bangend an, _sind sie ihm zu klein?_

Er sog scharf die Luft ein: „Bei Merlin Wiesel, hätte ich gewusst, dass sie so sexy sind, hätte ich nicht so lange damit gewartet" murmelte er, bevor er sie wieder küsste. Ginny konnte ein erleichtertes Lachen nicht unterdrücken und spürte an ihrem Mund sein Grinsen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Also abgemacht Ron? Kein Wort erstmal zu Harry, das müssen wir ihm schonend beibringen. Ich befürchte er hext uns sonst ins nächste Jahr." Hermione sah ihren besten Freund von der Seite an. Sie waren auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis jeder seine Geschichte gebeichtet hatte. Ron war zuerst zwar etwas ungläubig gewesen, bezüglich Goyles Intelligenz, aber im Grunde genommen durfte er Hermione keinen Vorwurf machen. Er selber hatte sich ja seinen Partner aus der „Schlangengrube" gewählt.

„Irgendwann müssen wir es ihm sagen Herm. Und besser wir tun es, bevor er es aus anderer Quelle erfährt."

„Du hast ja Recht. Zumal du jetzt schon der 2. bist, der uns erwischt hat, nach Ginny. Die Möglichkeit, dass es das nächste Mal jemand ist, der es mit Genuss rumtratschen wird, ist relativ hoch. Ich hoffe, nur dass Harry sich nicht künstlich aufregt, zumal da ja auch noch die Sache mit Ginny ist."

„Welche Sache mit Ginny?" fragte Ron erstaunt. „Du meinst es ist da doch etwas zwischen ihr und dem Frettchen?" Jetzt wurde Ron eindeutig wütend.

„Ups" Hermione hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. „ Flipp jetzt nicht gleich aus und denk daran mit wem du zusammen bist" mahnte sie um Gelassenheit bemüht.

Ron sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, schwieg aber.

„ Das sollte sie dir am besten selber erklären. Und dann sollten wir einen Plan entwerfen, wie wir das ganze Chaos Harry unterjubeln" meinte sie geknickt.

Ron nickte leicht. Er war zwar für seinen Jähzorn bekannt, aber in diesem Fall hatte Herm Recht, er musste sich an seine eigene Nase fassen. Trotzdem behagte ihm der Gedanke an seine Schwester mit Malfoy nicht wirklich. _Nun, eines nach dem Anderen_ dachte er.

---------------------------------------------------

Es kann mit dem nächsten Chap wieder etwas dauern, aber ich verspreche Euch: es kommt bestimmt!


	9. Love is a battlefield

Äh, ich weiß, es hat eeeeeewig gedauert. Aber meine Muse war nicht auffindbar. Mittlerweile kommt sie wenigstens in kurzen Schüben vorbei und die hab ich jetzt mal für Kapitel 9 genutzt. Auch wenn nicht viel passiert, aber es bereitet sozusagen Kapitel 10 vor...;-)

Ach ja, noch was. Es ist nicht Beta-gelesen, weil ich Euch nicht noch länger warten lassen wollte...also haut mir die eventuellen Fehler nicht so hart um die Ohren...;-)

**9.Love is a battlefield**

„Was soll das heißen, er ist mittendrin verschwunden?" fragte Hermione verblüfft.

„Schrei nicht so laut! Muss doch nicht gleich der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum mitkriegen" grummelte Ginny. Sie war sowieso schon schlecht gelaunt und hatte nicht das Bedürfnis sich vielleicht noch mit dem einen oder anderen Gryffindor anzulegen.

„Ist ja gut" beschwichtige ihre Freundin sie, nun schon etwas gedämpfter. „ Aber ich versteh es trotzdem nicht, erklär's mir!"

Ginny holte tief Luft und erzählte dann leise wie der Abend gelaufen war. „Und dann sagte er: **_Bei Merlin Wiesel, hätte ich gewusst, dass sie so sexy sind, hätte ich nicht so lange damit gewartet_** und hat mich wieder geküsst und plötzlich hält er inne, sieht mich merkwürdig an, blinzelt 2x und murmelt in seinen nicht wirklich vorhandenen Bart: **_Was tu ich hier eigentlich?_** Steht auf, sieht mich immer noch so merkwürdig an, greift sich sein T-Shirt und haut einfach ab!" Ginny sah Hermione ratlos und zugleich stinkwütend an.

„ Ich meine, jetzt mal ehrlich, was soll das?"

Hermion zog die Stirn kraus und überlegte eine Weile. „Hmmm, ich glaube unser Dracilein hat tatsächlich Angst vor seiner eigenen Courage, wenn du mich fragst. Der hat gemerkt, dass es nicht mehr um diese bescheuerte Wette geht und hat bemerkt, dass seine Gefühle für dich von einer Art sind, die Männern eigentlich immer Angst macht" schloß sie altklug.

„Toll! Und was mach ich jetzt?" maulte Ginny.

„Abwarten, wie er sich verhält und wenn er sich komplett zurückzieht und dich total meidet, dann zaubern wir Plan B aus der Tasche" grinste der Lockenkopf

„Plan B?"

„Yep, Plan B. Ich hab da schon was im Sinn, aber ich finde wir warten ab, wie der Dummkopf sich die nächsten Tage verhält. Du selber solltest dich so normal wie möglich ihm gegenüber benehmen."

„Äh? Normal? Herm, ich habe mich die letzten Wochen nie normal ihm gegenüber verhalten, entweder habe ich ihn angekeift, zuckersüß angstrahlt oder ihn schlicht versucht zu ignorieren. Was davon soll ich jetzt zur Anwendung bringen?"

„Nun werd nicht gleich hysterisch! Augen zu und durch und vergiss nicht zu lächeln und jetzt komm mit Frühstücken" erwiderte Hermione streng.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die nächsten Tage wurden von vielen Schülern so empfunden, als stünde Hogwarts kurz vor einem Vulkanausbruch. Insbesondere Harry Potter hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war, wie in einem dieser schlechten Horrorfilme, wo plötzlich alle, außer dem Hauptdarsteller, gegen Aliens ausgetauscht worden sind und sich zwar Oberflächlich betrachtet normal benehmen, aber im Grunde genommen völlig Gaga sind.

Harry bekam seine beiden besten Freunde bestenfalls sporadisch zu Gesicht. Natürlich zu der einen oder anderen Mahlzeit (Ron öfter als Hermione!) und im Unterricht. Aber alles was auch nur im Entferntesten nach Freizeit roch, wurde von den beiden genutzt, um von der Bildfläche zu verschwinden. Fragte er dann nach, bekam er fadenscheinigste Ausreden (Ron: ich war in der Bibliothek! _Hallooooo_? Ron in der Bibliothek? Vielleicht würde die Welt doch schon morgen untergehen) aufgetischt.

Hinzu kam das merkwürdige Gebaren von Colin Creevey. War der Junge etwa schwul und versuchte ihn anzubaggern? Und die noch größere Frage: gefiel es ihm etwa?

Ach ja und dann dieses seltsame Wettgeschichte von Ginny und Malfoy. Alle seine Sinne schrieen geradezu: ALARM! Aber auch hier bekam er keine zufrieden stellenden Antworten. Was schlicht und einfach daran liegen konnte, dass sie ihm auswich und zwar extrem geschickt.

Aber reichten all diese Merkwürdigkeiten aus, um Dumbledore einzuschalten? Oder war er auch schon ausgetauscht? Wurde er, Harry Potter, doch langsam verrückt? Der Drang seinen Kopf einfach gegen eine Mauer zu schlagen, wurde mit jeder verstreichenden Minute größer. Allerdings würde das seine Probleme auch nicht lösen. Seufzend beugte er sich wieder über seinen Rennbesen und polierte ihn dann zum 4. x auf Hochglanz.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter war nicht der einzige, der sich den Kopf zerbrach, über Dinge die er nicht verstand. Wenden wir uns doch mal einem bekannten Blondschopf zu, der wie so häufig in letzter Zeit, na? Richtig! in den Kerkergängen auf und ab lief und sich ebenfalls sein hübsches Köpfchen zerbrach.

Sie war so verdammt sexy gewesen und nichts wäre ihm lieber gewesen, als sofort mit ihr zu schlafen! _Und warum hast du es dann nicht gemacht?_ Wenn ich das wüsste, wär ich ne Ecke weiter, schnauzte er die innere Stimme an. Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare, was seiner Frisur den endgültigen Todesstoß versetzte. Der Abend mit ihr war wie ein Traum gewesen und plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass das nicht real sein konnte. Sowas passierte nicht ihm! Der Bösewicht bekam nie das gute Mädchen. Sie hätte dort eigentlich mit dem lieben Pottilein liegen sollen.

Für den guten Draco waren Selbstzweifel etwas völlig neues, weshalb es ihn jetzt regelrecht aus der Bahn warf. So bemerkte er auch nicht die Gestalt, die in einer dunklen Ecke stand und sein Gerenne beobachtet. Blaise Zabini war fast ein wenig erschüttert seinen besten Freund so zu sehen. Vor ein paar Wochen wäre Draco niemals mit einer solchen Frisur in der Öffentlichkeit rumgelaufen. Es musste wirklich schlimm stehen. Vielleicht sollte er mit seinem Wieselchen reden oder mit Granger. So konnte es schließlich nicht weitergehen. Malfoy machte nicht nur sich selber verrückt, sondern ließ seine Launen an jedem aus, der ihm aus versehen und leichtsinnigerweise in die Quere kam. Mittlerweile trauten sich die jüngeren nicht mal mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen, wenn Draco anwesend war.

Leise schlich sich Zabini davon. Er legte keinen Wert darauf von Malfoy erwischt zu werden und in einen Frosch verwandelt zu werden. Es wurde Zeit für Plan B. Wie immer der auch aussehen mochte!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Bist du sicher, dass wir hier nicht entdeckt werden?"

„Ginny, das ist der Raum der Wünsche! Denk nach, bevor du dusselige Fragen stellst!" Hermione war leicht gereizt, aber das lag an Ginnys Laune, die die letzten Tage zum Gott erbarmen gewesen war. Malfoy war ihr konsequent aus dem Weg gegangen und wenn sie sich doch mal über den Weg gelaufen waren, dann hatte er so getan, als wäre sie Luft.

_Zeit für Plan B!_ dachte der Lockenkopf grimmig. Sie wartete nur noch auf die Anderen. Das würde eine hübsche, kleine Verschwörung werden. Im Geiste rieb sie sich fast schadenfroh die Hände!

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Ron, Zabini (Händchen haltend) und Greg kamen herein. Ginny guckte etwas verdutzt auf das ungewöhnliche Pärchen, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. Nach der Entdeckung von Goyle und Hermione, konnte sie nichts mehr so leicht erschüttern. Ron grinste zaghaft und die Erleichterung über den Ausbleib eines hysterischen Anfalls seitens seiner Schwester, war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Alle da?" fragte Hermione überflüssigerweise. „Gut, dann können wir ja mit Plan B beginnen".


	10. Steam

Fürchtet Euch sehr! Meine Muse hat zugeschlagen und zwar wie eine Bombe! Muahahahaha...Äh, ich versuch mal den Irrsinnsmodus wieder auszustellen. Also hier ist das neueste Kapitel, hoffentlich Euch gefällts...Also ich mag es...irgendwie sind alle am grinsen...;-)

Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews!

**10. Steam**

_„Alle da?" fragte Hermione überflüssigerweise. „Gut, dann können wir ja mit Plan B beginnen"._

„Und wie soll der Bitteschön aussehen?" fragte Ginny mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Fragende Gesichter sahen Hermione an, die leicht genervt zurückfunkelte.

„Vielleicht strengen wir alle mal gemeinsam unser Hirn diesbezüglich an. Ich bin schließlich nicht die einzige die zusammenhängend denken kann" erwiderte sie spitz.

„Mädels, jetzt beruhigt euch mal" versuchte Zabini die Stimmung wieder runter zu bringen, aber genauso gut hätte er sich auch mit der Wand unterhalten können, da wäre vielleicht noch einmal ein Echo zurückgekommen.

Ron ging vorsichtshalber in Deckung. Er kannte seine Schwester und aus irgendeinem Grund (und er dankte Merlin dafür, dass er _nicht_ dieser Grund war) war sie auf 180. Und in der Tat Ginny war sauer. Sauer auf Herm, für die blöde Bemerkung von vorhin, sauer auf Malfoy, weil er sich benahm wie ein kompletter Idiot (aber ein sexy Idiot, wie Missy Elliot nicht müde wurde zu betonen), sauer auf sich selber, weil es sie sauer machte, was er machte, was es nicht hätte tun sollen. An dieser Stelle verwirrte sie sich regelmäßig selber und suchte sich noch andere Gründe, um sauer zu sein.

Um es kurz zu machen, eigentlich hatte Ginny die Nase gestrichen voll. Eine einsame Insel für die nächsten 10 Jahre wäre jetzt genau das Richtige! Sie atmete tief ein und versuchte dann so versöhnlich und nonchalant wie möglich zu klingen: „ Hört mal, ich finde es wirklich lieb von euch, dass ihr euch solche Gedanken macht. Aber hey, wisst ihr was? Ich glaube wir lassen Plan B einfach sein. Ich meine, wenn Malfoy der Meinung ist, er muss sich so bescheuert benehmen, bitte. Im Grunde genommen ist es mir völlig egal. Ich habe eigentlich wirklich besseres zu tun, seid mir nicht böse, aber ich glaube, ich blase das ganze ab, bevor es gänzlich aus dem Ruder läuft".

Und um den Anderen nicht noch Gelegenheit zu geben, irgendetwas zu erwidern, schlüpfte sie an ihrem Bruder vorbei und weg war sie. 3 Leute sahen ihr mit offenem Mund hinterher.

„Nun ja, wahrscheinlich ist es eh besser, wenn sie nicht dabei ist, dann können wir den Plan ja in aller Ruhe ausarbeiten" kam es von der 4. Person, die dabei fast selbstzufrieden grinste.

Ron sah seine beste Freundin verwirrt an: „ Du willst trotzdem an dem Plan schmieden, obwohl sie gesagt hat Malfoy wäre ihr egal? Eine Einstellung, die ich im Übrigen sehr begrüße, da das bedeutet, dass mir nicht der Kopf von meiner Mutter abgerissen wird" fügte er noch hinzu.

Hier meldete sich Goyle zu Wort und stand seiner Liebsten bei: „ Nun, meinen Beobachtungen zufolge, meinen Frauen, wenn sie sagen, dass ihnen jemand total egal ist, meistens das komplette Gegenteil! Allerdings sollten wir mit der Umsetzung des Planes vielleicht ein wenig warten, Schatz!"

„Wieso?" fragte Hermione verdutzt.

„Weil", warf Zabini ein, „Frauen, die der Meinung sind, ein Kerl ist ihnen total egal, immer versuchen, eben jenen Kerl eifersüchtig zu machen. Und ganz ehrlich Kinder? Ich meine, Draco ist mein Freund und so, aber ich würde seine Reaktion schon ganz gerne sehen". Das Lächeln, welches auf Zabinis Gesicht lag, war schon nicht mehr als fies zu bezeichnen. Teuflisch traf es eher.

„Äh, 'tschuldigung, aber warum wollt ihr meine Schwester unbedingt mit Malfoy verkuppeln? Denkt an meinen Kopf!"

Goyle betrachtete Ron einen Moment mitleidig: „Weasley, bei der Liebe müssen auch Opfer gebracht werden. Wenn das dein Kopf ist…" er zuckte mit den Schultern. „ Hör mal, wenn es sich um ein x-beliebiges Pärchen handeln würde, wäre es mir auch völlig schnuppe. Aber wenn du mal ganz ehrlich zu dir selber bist, die beiden passen hervorragend zusammen."

„Findest du?" gab Ron gereizt zurück. Dass sein Kopf anscheinend so wenig wert war wurmte ihn. Zumal sein Liebster eher auf der Seite der, in seinen Augen, Verrückten stand.

„Aber ja", mischte sich Hermion ein. „ Du hast doch nie wirklich im Ernst gedacht, dass Harry und sie ein Traumpaar wären, oder? Und die Sache mit Dean, also bitte. Oder Michael Corner, herrjemine! Draco ist der einzige, der sich nicht von ihrer großen Klappe einschüchtern lässt."

„Was zu beweisen wäre" murmelte Zabini. Laut fügte er hinzu:" Und ich habe Draco noch nie so gesehen, wegen eines Mädchens. Vielleicht wegen seines Rennbesens, oder wenn St. Potti, mal wieder ne bessere Note bekommen hat, aber nie, niemals wegen eines Mädchens. Ich meine, habt ihr in letzter Zeit mal auf seine Frisur geachtet?"

Alle sahen sich und brachen in einstimmiges Gelächter aus. Zabini fuhr fort: „Ich würde wirklich abwarten und sehen, wie und vor allen Dingen, mit wem sie ihn eifersüchtig machen wird."

„Vielleicht meinte sie ja, was sie gesagt hat" hoffte Ron.

3 mitleidige Augenpaare waren auf ihn gerichtet und es erscholl ein vielstimmiges: „Nee!"

„Gut, damit wir das jetzt hinter uns haben, wir warten noch ein paar Tage ab. Geben den beiden sozusagen eine Gnadenfrist, ihr Dilemma selber auf die Reihe zu bekommen. Klappt das nicht, tritt Plan B in Kraft" an Teuflischkeit stand Hermiones Grinsen, dem von Zabini keine Spur nach!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter saß in der großen Halle beim Frühstück und fühlte sich mehr als unwohl. Ihm entgingen nicht die komischen Blicke, die quer durch die Halle geworfen wurden. Merkwürdiges Getuschel dran an sein Ohr und von Ginny perlte ein eindeutiges falsches Lachen hervor. Mittlerweile hatte er das Gefühl auf einem Fass mit Schwarzpulver zu sitzen, dessen Lunte schon brannte. Er wusste aber beim besten Willen nicht, wie er diese löschen sollte.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seinem Bein und wäre fast vor Schreck in die Luft gesprungen. Colin Creevey grinste ihn an: "Na Süßer, so schreckhaft heute?" Dann griff er seelenruhig nach einer Scheibe Toast.

Harry war sprachlos. Er wusste ums verrecken nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte und als Colin ihm sein Toast unter die Nase hielt, damit er abbeißen konnte, tat er dies völlig verwirrt.

"Guter Junge" lobte Colin, " wir wollen doch ein bisschen Fleisch auf deine Rippen bekommen und in letzter Zeit isst du zu wenig. Hast du Sorgen? Willst du darüber reden?"

Um Zeit zu gewinnen kaute Harry langsam an dem Stück in seinem Mund. Wollte er über seine Sorgen reden? Mit Creevey? Lag dessen Hand etwa immer noch auf seinem Bein und zog sein Daumen etwa hypnotische Kreise? "Äh Colin, was macht deine Hand auf meinem Bein?" fragte er schließlich.

Colin grinste immer noch:" Gefällt es dir nicht?"

Harrys Mund klappte auf und zu und seiner größten Überraschung und zugleich auch Scham sprudelte es aus ihm heraus: "Doch, total..." Entsetzt sah er sich um. Hatte das irgendwer mitbekommen? Aber es schien, als wären alle anderen mit Dingen beschäftigt, von denen er nicht wusste, ob er sie wissen wollte. " Mir wird das alles zuviel, ich glaub ich habe wirklich nicht mehr alle Murmeln im Beutel" murmelte er, sprang auf und lief aus der Halle. Zurück blieb ein extrem zufrieden grinsender Colin Creevey.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ein paar Stunden später stand Draco Malfoy im Schatten einer Säule in der Eingangshalle und beobachtete die Szene die sich etwas entfernt von seinem Posten abspielte. Was er sah gefiel ihm nicht. Gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Nein, überhaupt nicht. _Ja ja_, nölte die Stimme in seinem Kopf _und was willst du dagegen tun, wenn es dir so ganz und gar nicht gefällt?_ Klappe, zischte Draco und beobachtete weiter.

Etwas entfernt stand Ginny Weasley und sprach mit Crabbe. Draco konnte es nicht fassen. Sie sprach mit Crabbe. Vincent Crabbe_! Oh Mann_, mischte sich seine innere Stimme wieder ein, _könntest du bitte diese permanenten Wiederholungen lassen? Die gehen mir echt auf den Sack! _Draco ignorierte diesen Kommentar geflissentlich. Er wünschte er könnte hören, was die beiden miteinander sprachen. Nun ja, eigentlich sprach nur Ginny und Crabbe grinste dümmlich. Ginny Weasley hingegen lächelte, klimperte mit den Wimpern und warf zwischendurch ihr offenes Haar nach hinten. Draco hätte sich auf der Stelle übergeben können. Was für ein Getue.

Nichtsdestotrotz spürte er, wie sich eine unbändige Wut in ihm breit machte. Am liebsten hätte er Crabbe zu Boden geworfen und Ginny kräftig durchgeschüttelt. _So ein Quatsch_, murmelte die allgegenwärtige Stimme_, am liebsten würdest du Crabbe die Fresse polieren und das Weasley-Mädchen küssen. _Diesen Kommentar konnte Draco nicht so einfach ignorieren, ließ er ihn doch innerlich sehr zusammenzucken. War da etwas Wahres dran? Am besten er zog sich zurück, um in Ruhe darüber nachzudenken. Das konnte er jedenfalls nicht, solange er die beiden bei ihrer Balz beobachtete. Er schüttelte sich und schlich dann Richtung Kerker davon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny Weasley war frustriert. Klar sie hatte den anderen erzählt, Malfoy wäre ihr egal. So ganz stimmte das nicht, aber sie hatte auch keine Lust mehr sich von allen erzählen zu lassen, wie sie es am besten anstellen sollte. Also hatte sie sich gedacht, am besten wäre es ihn eifersüchtig zu machen. So etwas funktionierte immer. Vorausgesetzt dem Jungen lag etwas an ihr. _Genau, _funkte Missy Elliot dazwischen, _es geht doch nichts über eine gut geplante Eifersuchtsaktion. Nur hättest du dir dafür nicht jemanden suchen können, der ein klein wenig attraktiver ist?_

Ginny seufzte. Missy hatte Recht, Crabbe war nicht gerade eine Augenweide. _Von seinem IQ wollen wir gar nicht reden, Babe. Der ist nämlich nicht vorhanden!_ Ginny seufzte ein zweites Mal. Auch hier hatte Missy mit ihrem Genöle Recht, aber irgendwie war ihr kein Anderer eingefallen. _Worauf man wirklich auf deinen Geisteszustand schließen kann, Babe!_ Ach halt den Mund, grummelte Ginny.

Sie war sich nur nicht sicher, ob Draco drauf anspringen würde. Heute Nachmittag hatte es nicht danach ausgesehen. Sie hatte aus dem Augenwinkel sein Lauern bemerkt, hatte auch gesehen, wie sich sein Gesicht verfinstert hatte, aber anstatt Crabbe in der Luft zu zerreißen, war er einfach abgehauen. Sollte sie es noch einmal versuchen? Vielleicht musste sie noch schwerere Geschütze auffahren?

Hätte ich mich nicht einfach in Neville Longbottom verlieben können, verdammt noch mal? Das wäre so schön einfach gewesen. _Und zum Gähnen langweilig_ kommentierte Missy. Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. Auch wieder wahr.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Sie hat WAS?"

„Ron schrei nicht so, es muss ja nicht gleich die ganze Schule mitkriegen" zischte Hermione. Sie befanden sich in einem der vielen Gänge, wo es zu den Klassenzimmern abging.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es Crabbe war?" kam es hektisch zurück.

„Ja! Wieviele große, dumme Kerle haben wir in unserem Jahrgang?"

„Schon gut. Ich hatte 2 Sekunden die dumme Hoffnung, du könntest dich geirrt haben. Jetzt reißt mir meine Mutter nicht nur den Kopf ab, jetzt wird sie mich vierteilen!"

„Keine Sorge, das werden wir zu verhindern wissen. Wir müssen sie ja nur noch mit Draco zusammen kriegen, dann geht es wieder nur um deinen Kopf, Weasley" tröstete Zabini. „Ich hätte deiner Schwester allerdings eigentlich mehr Verstand und Geschmack zugetraut, aber na ja".

„Scheint aber trotzdem zu funktionieren, Dracos Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen" gab jetzt auch Greg seinen Senf dazu.

„Ja, aber der Trottel läuft lieber davon, als endlich zu handeln" erwiderte Zabini.

„Gebt ihm noch ein bisschen Zeit" riet Hermione. „ So wie ich Ginny kenne, wird sie noch einen Versuch machen, mal sehen wie er dann reagiert."

„Hoffentlich richtig, ich bin dieser Intrigen langsam müde" maulte Zabini. „Man kommt ja kaum dazu, sich um sein eigenes Liebesleben zu kümmern". Sprach's, schnappte sich Ron und verschwand in einem der vielen Klassenzimmer.

Hermione schüttelte nachsichtig den Kopf und sah ihren Freund an: „Irgendwie hat er ja Recht, wir waren auch schon lange nicht mehr allein, oder?"

Greg grinste: „ Das können wir ja ändern!" Und zog sie schnurstracks zum nächsten Zimmer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Any comments?


	11. maybe you've been brainwashed too

Äh, ich weiß...es hat eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewig gedauert...und es ist mal wieder nicht beta-gelesen. Wollte Euch nicht noch länger warten lassen, falls es überhaupt noch einer liest...;-)

**11. Maybe you've been brainwashed too**

_Also wäre ich mal wieder am Anfang angekommen_ dachte Ginny, als sie auf dem Weg zum Gewächshaus No. 7 war. Das Wetter war lausig, ein feiner Sprühregen hatte morgens eingesetzt und es sah auch jetzt am späten Nachmittag nicht danach aus, als würde sich daran noch etwas ändern. Nicht dass es ihr viel ausgemacht hätte. Ihretwegen hätte es Knallrümpfige Kröter regnen können. Bemerkt hätte sie es wohl eher nicht, so tief war sie in ihre eigene Gedankenwelt versunken.

Langsam ging ihr das „Problem Draco Malfoy" tierisch auf die Nerven. Sie drehten sich im Kreis und kamen keinen Schritt voran. Eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Sie hatten in den letzten Tagen mehrfach versucht Draco mit Crabbe eifersüchtig zu machen. Das einzige was dabei raus kam, waren Kopfschmerzen, vom vielen Haar nach hinten werfen und Wimpernklimpern. Crabbe schnallte nicht worum es ging, selbst als sie schon nicht mehr wirklich subtil vorging und die einzige Reaktion die sie von Draco erkennen konnte, war ein grimmiges Gesicht.

_So geht es nicht weiter,_ dachte Ginny,_ es muss was passieren. Nur was?_

_Vielleicht suchst du dir mal nen Kerl, bei dem dein Draco-Schatzi nicht von vornherein wüsste, dass es ne Show ist? _Schaltete sich mal wieder völlig ungefragt „Missy Elliot" ein.

„Und wer soll das bitte schön sein?" patzte Ginny laut zu sich selber zurück.

„Mein Gott Wiesel, hörst du schon Stimmen und noch schlimmer, antwortest du ihnen etwa?" kam es amüsiert von vorne.

Draco Malfoy stand gelangweilt (_und äußerst sexy)_ am Eingang des Gewächshauses. Innerlich schlug sich Ginny vor die Stirn. Das hatte ihr jetzt gerade noch gefehlt. Sie hatte in Ruhe nachdenken wollen und nun stand ihre Nemesis vor ihr. Was nun?

„Geh mir aus dem Weg Malfoy" knurrte sie und machte Anstalten sich hoheitsvoll an ihm vorbei zu schieben, dabei stieg ihr der Geruch seines Aftershaves in die Nase. _Nicht gut, nicht gut, gar nicht gut! Oh mein Gott riecht das gut. Mist, mist, mist! Kann er nicht wie ein Haufen verfaulter Eier riechen?_

Er hielt sie nicht auf, folgte ihr dann aber ins Gewächshaus. Dramatisch seufzte sie auf: „Kannst du mir verraten, was du hier willst?"

„Vielleicht mit dir reden, Wiesel?" antwortete er gedehnt und besah sich dabei seine Fingernägel. „ Oder vielleicht möchte ich einfach nur meine Note in Kräuterkunde verbessern. In letzter Zeit leiden meine schulischen Leistungen etwas, unter dem Einfluss einer kleinen Füchsin in meinen Gedanken".

Ginny starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. _Ist er verrückt geworden? War das so was wie ne Liebeserklärung? Träum ich? Das hat er nicht wirklich gesagt oder?_ Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Soll das ein Witz sein? Verarschen kann ich mich alleine Malfoy". Oje, da sprach wirklich Missy Elliot aus ihr.

Noch bevor er allerdings auf die höchst rüde Frage antworten konnte, hörten beide ein laut vernehmliches Klicken.

„Was war das?" erscholl es wie aus einem Mund.

„Äh" hörten sie es beide gedämpft von außen. „Wir dachten wir gönnen Euch mal ein bisschen Zeit alleine und ungestört. Ca. so lange, bis ihr endlich Vernunft annehmt und man wieder in eurer Nähe sein kann, ohne mit einem Crucio zu rechnen."

„Zabini, bist du das?" knirschte Draco.

„Na ja, nicht nur ich" antwortete dieser, „Granger, Ron und Greg sind auch mit von der Partie. Autsch, Ron was sollte das?"

„Du hättest uns auch aus dem Spiel lassen können" kam es maulend von Ron, jetzt köpft mich nicht nur meine Mutter, sondern meine Schwester wird mich auch vierteilen."

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst Ron Weasley" schrie Ginny erbost. „Lasst uns sofort wieder raus, bei Merlins Bart, wenn ich Euch erwische könnt ihr was erleben!!!!"

„Ihr wisst worauf es uns ankommt" mischte sich jetzt Hermione ein, „ die Tür ist so verzaubert, dass sie sich erst öffnet, wenn ihr zu einem zufrieden stellenden Ergebnis gekommen seid. Viel Spaß!" Sie hörten nur noch das sich Entfernen von Schritten.

Ungläubig sahen sich beide in der plötzlichen Stille an.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Was glaubt ihr wie lange es dauern wird?" fragte Zabini neugierig.

„ Nun an beiderseitiger Starrköpfigkeit gemessen, werden sie wohl nicht zum Abendbrot fertig sein" verkündete Goyle fast fröhlich. „ Ein Glück, dass wir Wochenende haben. Ihr Fehlen könnte sonst zu früh bemerkt werden."

„Tja, dann wenden wir uns doch mal unserem anderen, gemeinsamen Problem zu" warf Hermione mahnend ein.

„Du meinst nicht etwa Harry oder?" fragte Ron zaghaft.

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. „Weißt du Ron, der Weihnachtsmann ist es nicht, der mir Kopfzerbrechen bereitet" fauchte sie genervt. _Himmel Herrgott, für so einen begnadeten Schachspieler ist er manchmal wirklich schwer von Begriff!_

„Ah!" Zabini tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger mehrmals an die Nasenspitze. „ Das wird fast ein bisschen schwieriger oder? Ich meine, wir können ihn ja nicht auch einfach einsperren. Wir wären ihn dann zwar los, aber" fügte er schnell nach einem Seitenblick auf Hermiones grimmiges Gesicht ein, „das wäre ja gar nicht der Sinn der Sache."

„In der Tat nicht, Zabini! Bist ein schlaues Kerlchen."

„Hat jemand einen Einfall?" fragte Greg ruhig, in der Hoffnung, dass sich nicht gleich alle an die Kehle springen würden.

Betreten schüttelten alle die Köpfe.

„Egal, wie wir es ihm beichten, er wird erst tot umfallen und uns danach einen Crucio nach dem anderen aufhalsen" vermutete Ron düster.

„Nun, vielleicht denkt er auch nur, dass wir unter einem Imperio stehen" murmelte Hermione nicht sehr überzeugt. „ Es hilft nichts, Ron. Wir müssen mit ihm reden und zwar so schnell und schonend wie möglich."

Ron sah zu gleichen Teilen entsetzt und ratlos aus. Schluckte mehrmals schwer und nickte dann betrübt. „ Du hast ja Recht, aber ich glaube ich würde fast lieber meiner Mutter beichten, dass ich Mitschuld bin, dass Ginny mit dem Frettchen zusammen ist."

„Ach was" posaunte Greg, froh dass er sozusagen aus dem Schneider war, auch wenn es seine Freundin traf, aber in diesem Fall war er dann doch zu sehr Slytherin, um nicht erleichtert zu sein. „ Wird schon nicht so schlimm werden" sprachs, klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter, gab seiner Freundin einen Kuss auf die Wange und zog den, nur sehr lahm protestierenden Zabini hinter sich her.

„Schöne Freunde haben wir" maulte Hermione und Ron nickte, als sie sich gemeinsam auf machten, um zum Gryffindorturm zu gehen. _Auf dem Weg zur eigenen Beerdigung_ wie er dachte.

„ Lass dich nie mit einem Slytherin ein, hat meine Mutter immer gesagt" fügte er hinzu. „ Ich hasse es, wenn sie Recht hat."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Das meinen die nicht ernst!" Verzweifelt rüttelte Ginny an der Tür.

„Gib's auf!" erwiderte Draco gelassen. „Wenn Zabini mit von der Partie ist, kannst du davon ausgehen, dass sie es ernst meinen. Und du brauchst auch nicht dein ganzes Repertoire an Zaubersprüchen ausprobieren, gegen das von Zabini und dem Bücherwurm kommen wir nicht gegen an" fügte er noch hinzu.

Ginny starrte ihn resigniert an. „Soll das heißen, wir sollen uns einfach ergeben?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na ja, ich wollte eh in Ruhe mit dir reden, scheint als hätten wir jetzt ausreichend Gelegenheit dazu".

Seufzend rutschte Ginny mit dem Rücken zur Tür an eben jener runter, bis sie auf dem Boden zum sitzen kam. Draco beobachtete sie einen Augenblick, bevor er sich vor sie hinhockte.

„Sieh mal" begann er. „ Ich gehöre nicht zu den Menschen, die sich gern und ausgiebig selber belügen. Zwischen uns beiden ist etwas und das könnte sogar etwas ganz großartiges werden, aber dazu bedarf es zwei starker Menschen, die das Gleiche wollen. Und die Umstände sind ja auch nicht wirklich die besten, oder?"

Ginny nickte langsam. Sie konnte gar nicht fassen, dass er das wirklich alles zu ihr sagte.

„Sind wir denn beide stark genug?" fragte sie leise ohne ihn anzublicken.

Er seufzte. „ Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Ich dachte, wenn ich mit dir darüber rede, fällt uns beiden dazu was ein."

Bei seinen letzten Worten hatte sie dann doch endlich aufgeblickt und sah ihn jetzt direkt an. Er sah müde aus, genauso wie sie sich fühlte. Sie war es unendlich leid. Dieses ganze Hin und Her. Hinzu kam das Wissen, dass sie beide nie wieder ihre Ruhe haben würden, wenn ihre Beziehung bekannt werden würde. Auf der einen Seite die Slytherins, auf der anderen Seite der Weltretter persönlich und der Rest der Gryffindors.

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Er hüpfte leise jaulend durch den Flur. Das war jetzt das dritte Mal, dass er sich den Zeh an irgendeiner Ecke gestoßen hatte. Wieso war er nur diesen blöden Umweg über den Kerker gegangen? Und warum war es hier eigentlich so dunkel, dass selbst sein Zauberstab nicht wirklich viel Licht hergab?

_Vielleicht bin ich wirklich verflucht, dann würden alle Kleinigkeiten aus den letzten Wochen endlich einen Sinn ergeben! _

Plötzlich spürte er von der rechten Seite einen Luftzug und bevor er auch nur noch eine Pieps sagen konnte, hatte ihn ein kräftiger Arm gepackt und in einen kleinen, noch dunkleren Raum gezogen, dessen Tür er doch glatt übersehen hatte.

Er wollte grade nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, als ihn eine muskulöse Gestalt mit dem Rücken an die nächste Wand drückte und dann landeten fremden Lippen auf seinen. Spätestens das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem sich das ohnehin schon wirre Hirn von Harry Potter endgültig in die Ferien verabschiedete und dem Körper seines Eigentümers die Leitung überließ.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Äh, hat irgendwer Harry gesehen?" fragte Hermione leicht nervös im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Allgemeines Kopfschütteln war die Antwort.

„Ich glaub Colin weiß wo er ist" murmelte Neville.

„Und wo ist Colin?" fragte Ron ungeduldig.

Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß ich auch nicht, er murmelte vorhin nur so etwas wie: Diesmal bist du fällig Harry und ist dann wehenden Umhangs aus dem Portraitloch raus".

Hermione und Ron sahen sich an. Plötzlich fing Ron sehr unschön an zu grinsen.

„Denkst du das was ich denke?"

Hermione nickte langsam. Auch ihr Lächeln konnte man nur als durchtrieben bezeichnen.

„Vielleicht, wird diese ganze Beichterei nur halb so schlimm, wie wir denken?"

„Nun, ich würde sagen dann warten wir doch mal ab, bis die beiden wieder kommen" und damit machte Ron es sich in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin gemütlich und war keine 2 Sekunden später eingeschlafen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Es hat keinen Sinn oder?" fragte sie leise. „Ich meine irgendwer wird immer eine gemeine Bemerkung machen oder versuchen sich zwischen uns zu drängen. Und ich denke nicht, dass ich dir dafür genügend vertraue. Und du mir wahrscheinlich auch nicht."

Draco sah sie stumm an. In seinem Gesicht war nichts zu lesen.

„Und irgendwann werden all diese kleinen Grabenkämpfe unsere Gefühle für einander aufgebraucht haben. Vielleicht ist es besser, wir beenden es hier und jetzt. Dann können wir wenigstens sagen, wir hatten ein paar schöne Momente" sie versuchte verzweifelt die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die in ihr hochstiegen.

„Wenn es das ist, was du willst" antwortete er ruhig.

Wütend blitzte sie ihn an: „Es ist das, was das vernünftigste ist!"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ok, dann wünsch ich dir noch ein schönes Leben Ginevra Weasley und keine Sorge, ich lass dich in Zukunft in Ruhe" was so beherrscht geklungen hatte, hatte Draco Malfoy viel Mühe gekostet, aber sie schien es zu glauben.

In diesem Moment klickte das Türschloss laut und vernehmlich und Draco ergriff die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und flüchtete regelrecht aus dem Gewächshaus.

_Ein zufrieden stellendes Ergebnis stelle ich mir anders vor, maulte Missy Elliot._

_Ich auch, Missy, ich auch!_


	12. you need another lover like you need a

HoHoHo! Hier kommt das Weihnachtspitelchen...mit einem bißchen Hoffnung im Herzen, den üblichen Geheimniskrämereien und natürlich Missy Elliot, die die Dinge mal wieder etwas grader rückt...viel Spaß und frohe Weihnachten Euch allen!

****

****

**12.You need another lover like you need a hole in your head**

Vage glaubte er den Geruch von Besenpolitur zu erkennen, aber das was sein Gegenüber mit seinem Mund anstellte, lenkte von weiteren Beobachtungen ab. Keine seiner früheren Erfahrungen im Küssen hatten ihn auf dieses Inferno vorbereitet.

Nun ja, wenn er ehrlich war, war da auch nie viel gewesen. Cho Chang und äh… Cho Chang? Und das hier war zwar auch feucht, aber auf eine sehr erregende Weise. Kräftige Arme hielten ihn immer noch eng umfangen und er kam gar nicht auf die Idee sich dagegen zu wehren. Heiße Lippen knabberten an seinen und eine feuchte, heiße Zunge fuhr immer wieder darüber, bis er schließlich leise stöhnend seinen Mund öffnete.

Die Zunge des Anderen drang sanft in seinen Mund, kostete, spielte, tastete. Vorsichtig versuchte er das Spiel zu erwidern. Das wiederum ließ den Anderen aufstöhnen und der Kuss wurde wilder, intensiver. Schließlich rangen beide um Luft. Atmeten in kurzen, harten Stößen. „Wer zum Teufel bist du?" schaffte Harry schließlich kurzatmig zu fragen.

„Süßer, weißt du das denn immer noch nicht?" murmelte der Andere an seinem Ohr, was wiederum kleine Schauer durch seinen Körper rieseln ließ.

„Colin?" quiekte er. „Bei Merlin, heißt das ich, du…wir sind schwul?"

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass du die Zaubererwelt gerettet hast?" kam es zweifelnd von Creevey zurück. Er seufzte. „ Ich weiß nicht, warum man immer gleich alles kategorisieren muss. Können wir nicht einfach sagen, dass wir unglaublich spitz aufeinander sind?" Dabei fing er an an Harrys Ohr zu knabbern und ließ gleichzeitig seine Hände unter dessen Robe wandern.

Harry stöhnte wohlig auf: „Vielleicht hast du recht. Und wir können ja auch später darüber nachdenken" stammelte er.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Wie bitte?"

„Herm, bitte schrei nicht so. Ich kann nichts dafür dass euer schlauer Zauber anscheinend nicht so funktioniert hat, wie du dir das ausgedacht hast. Das nächste Mal, formulier halt genauer" fauchte Ginny nicht minder leise zurück.

Hermione stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf. Bemerkte dann allerdings Ginnys müdes, trauriges Gesicht und legte versöhnlich einen Arm um sie. „Bist du denn sicher, dass es das ist was du willst?"

Ginny schüttelte hysterisch lachend den Kopf. „Was ich will, ist das Draco vor der ganzen Schule seine unsterbliche Liebe gesteht und alle danach Jubeln und Applaus klatschen!" Sie beruhigte sich etwas. „Na ja, es wär' schon toll, wenn die ganze Sache wenigstens Aussicht auf Erfolg hätte, aber das hat es nicht, also warum uns gegenseitig nur noch mehr wehtun?"

„Aber du kannst doch nicht so einfach aufgeben" erwiderte Hermione fast verzweifelt.

„Doch, irgendwann muss mal gut sein. Und na ja, es schwimmen doch viele Fische im Ozean" schloss Ginny lahm.

„Herrgott Schwesterherz, du brauchst nen anderen Kerl so nötig wie ein Loch im Kopf" schoss Ron dazwischen.

„Danke Ron, wirklich sehr aufbauend und konstruktiv! Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet, ich möchte mich jetzt mit Kopfschmerzen auf mein Bett zurückziehen und im Selbstmitleid baden! Schönen Tag noch" und damit rannte Ginny hoch zu ihrem Schlafsaal.

„Lass sie" Hermione hielt Ron an seinem Arm zurück. „Sie wird sich schon wieder beruhigen und außerdem sieht es deiner Schwester überhaupt nicht ähnlich, so schnell aufzugeben. Vielleicht braucht sie wirklich mal eine Auszeit."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als Zabini den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum betreten wollte, kamen ihm zwei völlig verstört wirkende Zweitklässler entgegen. Er ahnte böses.

„Lässt du deine Laune mal wieder an Unschuldigen aus?" fragte er den Blonden, der mit düsterem Gesichtsausdruck in die Flammen im Kamin starrte.

„Lass mich in Ruhe Zabini, geh und fick dein Wiesel!"

„Hola! Komm mal wieder runter, Kumpel! Wenn du zu blöde bist, die Kleine zu halten, dann halte mir bitte nicht mein intaktes Liebesleben vor!" Zabini war ernstlich sauer. Er mochte es nicht, wenn sein jeweiliger Liebhaber beleidigt wurde. Und Ron war wesentlich mehr für ihn, auch wenn er das nur unter Folter öffentlich zugeben würde. Er war schließlich ein Slytherin und hatte auch seinen Stolz.

„Sorry" quetschte Draco hervor. „Und ich bin nicht zu blöde sie zu halten, aber in dieser verzwickten Situation müssten wir beide bereit sein zu kämpfen. Und so wie es aussieht, hat sie den Kampf schon aufgegeben, bevor er richtig begonnen hat."

Zabini sah ihn prüfend an: „ Dann ist sie es vielleicht ja auch gar nicht wert" meinte er dann „ es gibt ja noch andere Fische im Ozean."

Draco stöhnte gequält auf: Du bist entschieden zu oft mit der Gryffindor Sippe zusammen und im Übrigen brauch ich ne neue Tussi so nötig, wie ein Loch im Kopf!"

„Es würde dich aber ablenken."

„Vielleicht will ich gar nicht abgelenkt werden. Ich finde in Selbstmitleid zu baden, ist gerade eine hervorragende Option. Vielen Dank!"

Zabini stand auf und schüttelte den Kopf: „Euch ist echt nicht mehr zu helfen." Damit verschwand er in Richtung Schlafräume.

Draco starrte immer noch in die Flammen. _Vielleicht ist es genau das was wir brauchen: keine Einmischung mehr von irgendeiner Seite und ein bisschen Ruhe, um die Schlacht genau zu planen. Denn eines kann ich dir sagen Zabini, du Trottel, sie ist jeden Kampf wert!_

_Ah, bist du endlich zur Vernunft gekommen?_ Meldete sich seine Langvermisste innere Stimme zurück. Draco atmete auf, er brauchte jetzt ein klein wenig mentale Unterstützung. Und wenn diese von seiner sarkastischen, oberschlauen inneren Stimme kam, dann wäre das eben so. Besser als nichts. _Ich glaub jetzt dreh ich vollkommen durch, ich erwarte Hilfe von einer imaginären Stimme._

_Yep Kleiner, jetzt hat's dich wirklich erwischt! _Draco hätte schwören können, dass die Stimme selbstgefällig grinste.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny saß gelangweilt im Geschichte der Zauberei Unterricht und sah mit blinden Augen aus dem Fenster. Neben ihr schnarchte Colin leise. In letzter Zeit bekam sie ihn nicht oft zu Gesicht und nachts schien er überhaupt nicht mehr zu schlafen, weil er in fast jedem Unterricht einschlief. Was in der letzten Zaubertrankstunde fast katastrophale Folgen gehabt hätte. Was war nur mit ihm los? Er rückte einfach nicht mit der Sprache raus.

_Haben wir nicht alle unseren kleinen Geheimnisse_ ? meldete Sich Missy zu Wort. Huch, dachte Ginny. Du redest wieder mit mir? _Bild dir nix drauf ein, mir ist einfach nur scheiße langweilig. Hier passiert ja nix mehr. Was ist nu eigentlich los mit euch beiden Pappnasen?_

Ginny zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern. Was mit Colin los ist weiß ich nicht…._Mit Pappnasen meinte ich dich und den blonden Sexgott, du Trantüte!_ Oh…Äh….Na du kennst doch das Ende der Geschichte und das hat sich in den letzten Wochen auch nicht geändert, gab Ginny gereizt zurück. Es war immer wieder toll von Missy Elliott beschimpft zu werden.

Sie konnte direkt sehen, wie Missy die Nase rümpfte._ Ich dachte dieser bekloppte Hut hätte dich aus einem bestimmten Grund nach Gryffindor eingeteilt. Hat das nicht irgendwas mit Mut zu tun? Und jetzt kommt eine klitzekleine Schwierigkeit, etwas was ein bisschen beängstigend ist und du wirfst gleich das Handtuch? Du wärst wirklich ein Aushängeschild für Feigheit!_

Du musst ja nicht mit der Verachtung der Anderen leben! Ginny merkte wie sie ernstlich wütend wurde. Weißt du welche Hölle losbrechen würde, wenn die anderen Gryffindors und Slytherins das mitkriegen würden? So schnell kannst du gar nicht gucken, wie da die Intrigen gesponnen werden würden!

Missy zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern. _So viel ich weiß, stecken deine Freunde und dein Bruder in der gleichen Klemme. Du wärst also nicht alleine. Und alle diese Leute sind tonangebend in der Schule. Es würde vielleicht erst einen Aufschrei der Empörung geben und dann würde man wieder zur Tagesordnung übergehen. Aber so weit hat dein Spatzenhirn anscheinend mal wieder nicht gedacht oder?_

Und was ist mit Harry? Der rastet doch total aus und schleudert erst einen Cruciatus bevor er Fragen stellt! _Ach der Weltenretter? _Missy grinste ziemlich fies._ Um den würd ich mir nicht ganz so viele Gedanken machen. Wie gesagt, wir haben alle unsere Geheimnisse oder?_

Wie meinst du das? Fragte Ginny misstrauisch, bekam aber keine Antwort mehr. Na toll, lässt mich jetzt einfach so sitzen. Aber Missy's Worte hatten sie nachdenklich gemacht. War sie wirklich so feige? Was hätte sie einer Freundin in dieser Situation geraten? Neben ihr murmelte Colin leise im Schlaf: „ Ja so ist es gut Harry"

Ginny sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Geheimnisse hä?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In der großen Halle herrschte der übliche Lärmpegel während des Abendessens. Zabini atmete innerlich auf. Draco schien heute etwas bessere Laune zu haben, als in den letzten Wochen. Jedenfalls ermordete er nicht mehr sein Essen, sondern schien tatsächlich heute mal ein wenig davon zu sich zu nehmen. Er wollte erst fragen, was der Grund für den Wetterwechsel war, entschied sich dann allerdings dagegen. Wer wusste schon, wie sein bester Freund auf diese harmlose Frage reagieren würde.

Dracos Laune war in der Tat um ein paar Nuancen besser geworden und das lag alleine an der Tatsache, dass die kleine Füchsin ihn heute auf dem Flur, als auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek gewesen war, angelächelt hatte. Kein strahlendes „Draco ich bin soooo verknallt in dich Lächeln" aber immerhin. Sie ignorierte ihn nicht mehr. Er wertete das als positives Zeichen. Und beim Essen hatten sich ihre Blicke auch schon 2x gekreuzt und dabei war sie leicht errötet. Das hatte er auch schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Ja alles in allem sah Draco Malfoy Licht am Ende des Tunnels. Er wusste nur noch nicht, ob das jetzt tatsächlich der Ausgang war oder doch eher der herannahende Zug.

_Vielleicht solltest du noch mal versuchen alleine, in etwas, sagen wir mal „netterer" Umgebung mit der Kleinen zu reden. _Ah, da war sie wieder, seine Heißgeliebte innere Stimme. Aber vielleicht hatte sie Recht. Nur war dafür noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. So etwas erforderte Planung und Strategie. Er wollte schließlich nicht noch einmal baden gehen.

Aber erstens kommt es anders und zweitens als man denkt!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry wusste, dass es Wahnsinn war, was sie hier taten. Er war sich auch nicht ganz sicher, warum sie sich nicht einen weniger öffentlichen Ort gesucht hatten. Die Bibliothek war schon ziemlich leichtsinnig gewählt. Andererseits erhöhte es den Prickelfaktor um ein vielfaches und diese Ecke hier war wirklich sehr abgelegen. Wer würde hier schon herkommen?

„Du weißt schon, dass es ziemlich bescheuert ist so in der Öffentlichkeit rumzuknutschen, wenn man versucht etwas geheim zu halten, was du ja krampfhaft in den letzten Wochen versucht hast?" erklang eine spöttische Stimme an seinem Ohr.

Er quiekte panisch auf und sprang zur Seite. „Herm…äh was machst du hier?"

„Deinen Verstand suchen, den du offensichtlich verloren hast, wenn man deine Frage von eben gerade zu Grunde legt!" Hermione seufzte. Der arme Kerl war wirklich komplett durch den Wind. „ Herrgott Harry, das ist die Bibliothek! Ich bin dafür bekannt, meine Freizeit hier zu verbringen."

„War wohl nicht so schlau von uns oder?" bemerkte Colin Creevey, der nicht im Mindesten so aussah, als würde ihm das was ausmachen. Im Gegenteil, Hermione hätte schwören können, das Colin ein sehr zufriedenes Funkeln in den Augen hatte.

„Herm, du wirst es doch für dich behalten oder?" bettelte Harry mit flehenden Augen.

Sie betrachtete ihn einige Sekunden, dann strahlte sie ihn an: „ Aber natürlich Harry, wenn du das willst. Ist doch Ehrensache!"

Er atmete auf. Das war ja gerade noch mal gut gegangen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn sie jemand anderes erwischt hätte. Wie gut, dass er sich auf seine Freunde jederzeit verlassen konnte! Ihm war der zuckersüße Ton seiner besten Freundin in der ganzen Erleichterung allerdings völlig entgangen. Tja Harry war eben wirklich total durch den Wind.

Im Weggehen drehte sich seine beste Freundin noch einmal um: „Bedenke aber dabei bitte eines, die gleiche Nachsichtigkeit die ich deiner Geheimniskrämerei und deiner _Wahl_ zukommen lasse, erwarte ich natürlich auch von dir!" Bei diesen Worten war ein stählerner Glanz in ihre Augen getreten, bei dem Harry angst und bange wurde. Er hatte diesen Ausdruck nur sehr selten bei ihr gesehen und meistens verhieß er nichts Gutes.

„Na klar" würgte er heraus und war sich sicher, dass das ganze noch ein Nachspiel hatte, bei dem er anscheinend mal wieder der einzige war, der weder die Regeln noch die Mitspieler kannte.

„Na siehst du, war doch gar nicht so schlimm" strahlte Colin ihn an. Harry nickte geistesabwesend. Er hatte wieder das Gefühl von drohendem Unheil. Würde er denn nie seinen Frieden haben? Der letzte Gedanke war allerdings nur noch sehr vage, da Colin wieder diese kleine, delikate Stelle hinter seinem Ohr küsste.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass mir endlich ein würdiger Schluss eingefallen ist?...;-)


	13. It's a kind of magic

**13. It's a kind of magic**

Schon wieder. Er lief schon wieder tiefe Gräben in die Kerkergänge. Er versuchte nachzudenken und das konnte er am besten, wenn er irgendwie in Bewegung war und alleine. Dazu eigneten sich die Kerkergänge hervorragend. Insbesondere, wenn es draußen schüttete, wie aus Eimern.

Wo war er stehen geblieben?

_Dabei, dass dir die kleine Füchsin wieder öfter zulächelt,_ kam es tödlich gelangweilt aus seinem eigenen Kopf.

Welcome back, eigenartige Stimme, schnarrte er zu sich selber. Gott sei dank, war er hier unten wirklich alleine. Nun ja, weiter im Text. Sie lächelte wieder und gestern auf dem Gang zu Zaubertränke, hatten sie sich wieder flüchtig berührt.

_Und das soll was genau bedeutet, Schnarchnase?_

Hey, du musst nicht gleich unhöflich werden, nur weil dir die tiefere Bedeutung des Ganzen entgangen ist! Draco fuhr sich durch seine schon lange nicht mehr perfekt gestylten Haare. Das ganze war ein Anfang. Es bedeutete, dass sie genauso wenig loslassen konnte wie er. Und anscheinend hatte sich das ganze Umfeld auch ein wenig beruhigt. Vielleicht sollte er sie noch mal zu einem Hogsmeade Wochenende einladen? Nein, es musste ruhiger und abgeschiedener sein. Gar nicht erst die Gefahr aufkommen lassen, dass sie von irgendeinem Wildgewordenen Weltenretter gestört werden könnten. Vielleicht noch mal ein Picnic im Gewächshaus? Nicht sehr kreativ, aber es wäre wenigstens ungestört genug. So ganz gefiel im diese Idee nicht. Herrgott, es musste ihm doch etwas einfallen!

_Und wenn sie nicht kommt?_ fragte ihn die Stimme spöttisch.

Sie wird kommen! Sie muss! Abgesehen davon hab ich ja noch nicht mal den Ansatz eines Planes.

_Ich wusste zwar dass Liebe blind macht, aber ich wusste nicht, dass Liebe auch doof macht!_ Kicherte es schadenfroh in seinem Kopf.

Hatte es wirklich mal Zeiten gegeben, in denen er die Stimme vermisst hatte? Vielleicht war St. Mungos doch keine schlechte Option.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny lag im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Kamin und starrte in die Flamen ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Er hatte heute ihre Hand berührt. Und das Kribbeln schien immer noch da zu sein.

_Und nu?_

Oh Missy! Toll! Ich hatte dich schon total vermisst! Gab Ginny zuckersüß zurück. Stör mich jetzt nicht, ich muss mir über einige Dinge endlich klar werden!

_Na, dann will ich mal die Großmeisterin des Denkens nicht weiter stören. Übrigens, dass letzte Mal, als du nachgedacht hast, Schätzchen, bist du erst in diesen Wahnsinnsschlammassel Reingeraten! Denk mal darüber nach!_

DAS tu ich bereits, herzlichen Dank! Grummelte Ginny. Aber sie ließ sich nicht lange ablenken.

Bestandsaufnahme: Ich, äh, bin in ihn verliebt und kann das anscheinend auch nicht abstellen. Verschiedene Tränke und Zaubersprüche haben nicht gewirkt, d.h. das ist was Ernstes. Er scheint auch noch etwas für mich zu fühlen, es sei denn ich deute die Zeichen falsch, was ich durchaus in den Betracht ziehen sollte, schließlich befinde ich mich in einem hormonell verwirrten Zustand.Was tu ich also?

„Hey Erde an Gin!"

„Colin, musst du mich so erschrecken?"

„Sorry, aber du hast so angestrengt die Stirn gerunzelt, dass ich gedacht habe, das kann nur Wahnsinnige Kopfschmerzen auslösen" grinste er.

„Sehr witzig, ich versuche nachzudenken"

„Denk nicht lange nach. Sag's ihm einfach oder küss ihn vor versammelter Mannschaft. Tu einfach irgendwas. Sonst wirst du dich später ärgern, dass du es nicht wenigstens versucht hast."

„Erstens, woher weißt du worüber ich nachdenke und zweitens, was ist wenn er nicht das gleiche empfindet?"

„Erstens, du denkst seit Wochen über nichts anderes nach, das war also nicht schwer zu erraten und, zweitens wäre er ein Trottel, hat dich nicht verdient und du weißt woran du bist und kannst dich dann wieder mehr um deine Freunde kümmern" er zog vielsagend seine Augenbrauen hoch.

Ginny musste lachen. „Colin, deine Argumente sind natürlich sehr stichhaltig, aber du vergisst eine klitzekleine Kleinigkeit."

„Und die wäre?"

„Ich würde mich auch zum totalen Horst machen. Und war das nicht von Anfang an seine Absicht. Was wenn er sein Vorhaben nie geändert hat und ich voll drauf reingefallen bin?"

„Wie gesagt, dann ist ER der Trottel und keine Träne und kein müdes Lächeln wert! Tu es. Und tu es bevor dir vielleicht jemand zuvor kommt."

„Wie meinst du das? Wer? Wer sollte mir denn zuvor kommen? Weißt du etwas, was ich noch nicht weiß? Spuck's aus, Colin!" Mit jedem Wort war Ginny etwas aufgeregter und schriller geworden.

Wieder zog Colin die Augenbraue hoch: „Ich? Ich weiß gar nichts!"

„Spiel hier nicht die Unschuld vom Lande und sag was du weißt" befahl Ginny scharf.

„Na ja, ich hab gehört wie Susan Bones zu Neville gesagt hat, dass Cho eine gewisse Daphne Greenhouse gehört hat, wie diese gerade ihrer besten Freundin, wie hieß sie noch?"

„Scheiß auf den Namen, Colin! Was hat sie gesagt?" schrie Ginny aufgebracht.

„Also wirklich Gin, du könntest wirklich etwas weniger laut sein" mokierte er sich. Nach einem Blick auf ihr Gesicht entschied er sich schnell weiter zu reden. „ Nun ja, sie sagte irgendwas davon, dass der Eisprinz bald ganz der ihre sein würde. Irgend so einen Schmarrn. Ich halte das ja für ziemlich schwülstig, aber na ja….Ginny?"

Doch Ginny hatte den letzten Teil schon nicht mehr gehört. Sie war unterwegs zu Großen Hallen. Ginevra Weasley hatte eine Mission!

Und wie immer entging ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln ihrer Aufmerksamkeit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Du scheinst mittlerweile besser drauf zu sein" meinte Blaise Zabini zu seinem besten Freund, der sich gemütlich auf einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum lümmelte. Draco hatte kurzfristig das Rumrennen in den Gängen aufgegeben. Ihm fiel z.Zt. nichts Bahnbrechendes ein, also konnte er auch mal die seltene Ruhe vor dem Kamin genießen. Nun ja, mit der Ruhe war es wohl vorbei, entschied er mit einem Blick auf seinen besten Freund.

„Yep" antwortete er daher recht knapp, um ein Gespräch so schnell wie möglich wieder zum erliegen zu bringen.

„Merlin sei Dank! Ich dachte schon wir müssten mit dem nächsten Tobsuchtsanfall rechnen."

„Wieso? Momentan ist doch noch alles ruhig, die Komplikationen werden doch erst noch kommen" lachte Draco.

„Ach? Dann weißt du es schon? Und dann bist du noch so gutgelaunt? Alle Achtung!"

„ Was wissen? Fragte Draco misstrauisch. „ Los Zabini, rede schon!"

„Ups!"

„Was soll das heißen: UPS????"

„Och, gar nichts. Ist wirklich nichts. Nur so ein Gerücht weißt du. Nichts worauf man was geben sollte, ehrlich" kam es fast verzweifelt von dem großen, dunklen Zauberer.

„ZABINI!"

„Äh tja, weißt du ich hab noch ne Verabredung, fällt mir grad ein, also Ciao!" Er versuchte so schnell wie möglich aus der reichweite seines Freundes zu kommen, war aber bei weitem nicht schnell genug!

Draco war wie der Blitz aus seinem Sessel gesprungen, packte ihn am Kragen und stieß ihn gegen die nächste Wand.

„ Das Lügen üben wir besser noch mal Zabini!" zischte er. „Und! Jetzt! Sag! Was! Sache! Ist!"

Zabini lächelte schräg." Wie gesagt ist nur ein Gerücht" Draco stieß ihn noch einmal gegen die Wand. „Hey, schon gut, lass mich halt ausreden, du liebe Güte!

Also, Daphne Greenhouse hat zufällig gehört, wie Cho Chang zu Susan Bones gesagt hat, dass sie wohl Nevill Longbottom gehört hat, wie dieser zu ihrer Freundin, keineahnungwiedieheißt, gesagt hat, dass er bald die Füchsin sein Eigen nennen würde! Keine Ahnung, wie er auf so einen Schwachsinn kommt, alleine die Ausdrucksweise….Hey Draco? Draco? Wo willst du denn hin?"

Aber auch Draco hörte seinen besten Freund, wenn dann nur weit entfernt. Er war auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle.

Auch ihm entging so einiges.

Zum Beispiel, dass Blaise Zabini ihm im gebührenden Abstand folge. Unterwegs schloss sich ein ebenfalls grinsender Ron an. „ Ich kenn eine Abkürzung" murmelte Zabini.

„Gut" erwiderte Ron. „Ich möchte ungern den Showdown verpassen!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dein Plan funktioniert Colin" keuchte Hermione, als sie mit eben Angesprochenem und Goyle durch diverse Gänge Richtung Große Halle joggte.

„Noch ist nicht aller Tage Abend" gab er zurück. „ Die beiden können's immer noch versauen! Hat jemand eigentlich Harry gesehen?"

„Nein" kam es einstimmig zurück.

„Das hatte ich befürchtet. Hoffen wir, dass er nicht auch in der Großen Halle ist, sonst wird aus dem erhofften Knalleffekt für die beiden, eine riesen Explosion für uns alle!"

„Halt den Mund und renn" befahl Goyle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry war in der Tat, wie sollte es frei nach Murphys Law auch anders sein, in der Großen Halle und erfreute sich an einem frühen Abendessen oder späten Tee, das wusste er nicht so genau zu sagen, aber Sex macht schließlich hungrig. Er fand es zwar schade, dass Colin nicht dabei war, aber er begrüßte die gewonnene Ruhe durchaus. Er biss gerade genüsslich in ein Marmeladentoast, als die Tür aufsprang und gegen die Wand knallte. Harry seufzte, konnte man nicht mal in Ruhe essen. Immer war an dieser Schule irgendetwas los. Die Aussicht auf ein Leben als Buchhalter, war momentan geradezu verlockend.

Herein stürmte ein sichtlich aufgeregter- schrägstrich- wütender Malfoy. Das versprach lustig zu werden, dachte Harry. Malfoy wütend war immer einen Lacher wert.

„Wo ist sie? Und wo ist er?"

„Wo ist wer?" Harry hatte sich die Frage einfach nicht verkneifen können. Im gleichen Moment hätte er sich auch schon wieder auf die Zunge beißen können, denn er spürte sofort wieder das drohende Unheil. Scheinbar hatte es sich nur für 5 Minuten hinter seinem Marmeladentoast versteckt.

„Ginny und Longbottom!" faucht Malfoy.

„Was willst du denn von den beiden?" Neinneinnein, nicht fragen du Idiot! Innerlich stöhnte Harry verzweifelt auf. Er wollte seine Ruhe und nicht in irgendwas reingezogen werden. Allerdings handelte es sich hier um 2 seiner besten Freunde.

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an Potter! Sag mir einfach wo die beiden sind und ich überlass dich deiner Fressorgie!" angewidert starrte der blonde Zauberer auf die Überreste von Harry's after Sex Dinner.

„Natürlich geht es mich was an, es sind schließlich meine Freunde" antwortete dieser erbost.

„Herrgott, Potter! Bitte, nur dieses eine Mal! Bezwinge deinen Rettungskomplex, meinetwegen auch in dem du dich bis oben hin voll stopfst, aber sag mir wo die beiden sind!"

„Na hör, mal was für einen Komplex meinst du bitte schön! Nur weil du dir die Fingernägel während des Kampfes lackiert hast, heißt das noch lange nicht dass ich einen Komplex habe" kreischte Harry nicht gerade männlich.

Draco raufte sich die Haare! Es war doch nicht zu fassen, da musste er die Frau, die er liebte vor einem Fehler retten und der dämlichste Weltenretter aller Zeiten, verstand mal wieder nichts!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatte sich denn heute die halbe Schule gegen sie verschworen? Ginny versuchte verzweifelt durch den Strom der Schüler zu kommen, der auf dem Weg zum Abendessen war, wurde aber immer wieder aufgehalten, weil sie den Leuten ausweichen musste.

„Aus dem Weg" schrie sie.

Aber das schien irgendwie niemanden zu kümmern. Oh Gott, hoffentlich kam sie nicht zu spät! Was wenn er sich schon für die Andere entschieden hatte? Ein Bild stieg in ihrem Inneren hoch, wie ein Gesichtsloses Mädchen bei Draco auf dem Schoß saß und ihn küsste!

Grimmig versuchte sie noch schneller zu werden. Tränen standen in ihren Augen, als sie schließlich um die Ecke schlidderte. Übrigens die gleiche Ecke, wie an jenem Morgen, als sie auf dem Weg zum Frühstück mit ihm zusammengestoßen war, aber das nur hier am Rande. In ihrer Eile bemerkte sie nicht, wie Hermione, Goyle und Colin die Halle betraten, noch bemerkte sie die beiden laufenden Figuren die von der anderen Seite kamen und kurz vor ihr hereinschlüpften.

Schließlich war sie in der Halle, aber in ihrer Verzweiflung konnte sie kaum etwas sehen und schrie schließlich: „Wo ist er?"

„Wo ist wer?" Neineineinein! Idiotidiotidiot! Oh warum musstest du fragen! Harry hämmerte mit dem Kopf auf die Tischplatte.

„Draco?"

„Ginny?"

Das Meer der Schüler teilte sich plötzlich in 2 Hälften und an dem einen Ende stand Malfoy, an dem anderen Ende stand Ginny.

„Ich…" Ginny stammelte „ Ich bin eine feige Kuh!"

„Ich bin Idiot" kam es von Draco.

Sie hielten beide inne und sahen sich an.

„Herrgott, könnten die beiden sich endlich mal in die Arme fallen und sich küssen?" flüsterte Zabini nicht gerade leise.

Aber Ginny und Draco schienen die Welt um sich herum vergessen zu haben.

„Mir ist es egal, was die Anderen sagen!"

„Mir auch" stimmte Draco ihr zu.

Und machte schließlich die finalen Schritte zu ihr. Ein Lächeln bereitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie fiel ihm mit Schwung in die Arme. Lachend wirbelte er sie herum. Schließlich blieben beiden atemlos stehen und sahen sich in die Augen. Versanken darin. Und dann küsste Draco Malfoy, Sexgott von Slytherin, Ginevra Weasley, freche Füchsin aus Gryffindor, vor versammelter Mannschaft.

Es folgte ein kollektives Luftholen. Dann brach die Hölle los, und zum erstaunen von so manchen, war es ein Johlen das durch die Halle zog. Hermione fiel Greg in die Arme und Ron in Zabinis.

„Moment" donnerte es plötzlich.

Alle sahen geschockt zu der mächtigen Stimme die sich erhoben hatte. Draco blinzelte zweimal. Im ersten Moment hatte er gedacht, es wäre Dumbledores gewesen. Aber es war Harrys Stimme, die so autoritär geklungen hatte und mühelos das Johlen übertönt hatte.

„Wäre bitte jemand so nett und würde mich aufklären? Und wer immer jetzt einen Kalauer auf den Lippen hat, der möge daran ersticken" schob er sofort zuckersüß hinterher.

„Nun" seine hochgezogene Augenbraue konnte es definitiv mit der von Snape zu seinen besten Zeiten aufnehmen.

„Ehrlich? Jetzt versteh ich langsam, wie er Old-Voldy besiegen konnte" murmelte Draco an Ginnys Ohr.

„Ich warte" und er tappte dabei ungeduldig mit einem Fuß.

„Das ist schlimmer als meine Mutter, wenn sie wütend ist" flüsterte Ron.

Es war schließlich Hermione, die vor ihn trat und anfing zu sprechen und um ehrlich zu sein, klang ihre Stimme eher genervt, als ängstlich. Mutiges Mädchen!

„Na ja, Harry. Eigentlich sieht ein blinder mit einem Krückstock, was hier los ist: Ginny und Draco haben soeben vor der ganzen Schule zugegeben, dass sie in einander verknallt sind, und das schon etwas länger, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf. Anscheinend hatten die beiden so ihre Startschwierigkeiten."

„Liebste Hermione, DAS hab ich sehr wohl begriffen" fauchte Harry zurück. „Die Frage ist, was habt IHR, du und Ron dagegen unternommen und was sollen die beiden Schlangen, in deren Armen ihr euch eben gerade gewunden habt?"

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte also mal wieder einen Anfall. Nun denn. Er dachte also er könnte sich mit ihr anlegen? Bitte schön! Böse lächelnd machte sie einen Schritt auf Gregory Goyle zu und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm: „ DAS mein lieber Harry ist mein Freund Greg, mit dem ich jetzt ca. ein halbes Jahr zusammen bin. Ungefähr genauso lange ist Ron mit Zabini zusammen!"

„Warum muss sie mich da wieder mit reinziehen" murmelte Ron.

„ Und, wir haben Ginny versucht zu helfen, weil es totaler Schwachsinn ist aufgrund von irgendwelchen Häuserrivalitäten und Animositäten die zwischen dir und Malfoy herrschen, den beiden nicht einen Chance zu gönnen." Sie hob eine Hand, bevor Harry Luft holen konnte. „ Ich finde ihre Wahl auch nicht soooo berauschend, aber wenn man mal sieht, welche Wahl Ron und ich getroffen haben….Wer im Glashaus sitzt sollte nicht mit Steinen werfen. Nicht wahr Harry?"

„Äh"

„NICHT WAHR, HARRY!" jetzt hatte sie eindeutig geschrieen.

„Tja, hehe, äh…scheint ja wohl die Stunde der Wahrheit zu sein. Öhm!" Die soeben zur Schau gestellte Autorität schien wie weggeblasen zu sein bei Harry.

Plötzlich stand Colin neben ihm, legte einen Arm um seine Hüfte und grinste: „Fein, dann müssen wir ja auch nicht mehr verstecken spielen!"

„Potter! Ich bin schockiert" lachte Draco.

„Äh, ich auch?" Harry blickte fragend in die Runde. „Ach was soll's!" Und unter dem Johlen der Anderen küsste Harry Colin so, dass einige der Schüler doch tatsächlich rot wurden.

„Scheint als hätten wir Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen" meinte Zabini.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern: „ Finde ich gar nicht so schlecht, vielleicht wird mir dann der Kopf tatsächlich nur von meiner Mutter abgerissen!"

Schließlich mussten Harry und Colin doch noch einmal Luft holen. In dieser Atempause drehte sich Colin zu Hermione und meinte lachend: „Übrigens, dieser Plan hat ausschließlich ohne Magie funktioniert!"

Ende

So meine Lieben, das war's. Vielen, lieben Dank an all Jene die fleißig gereviewt haben. Es hat mir verdammt viel Spaß gemacht und ich bin auch schon wieder zu neuen Schandtaten bereit...;-)

lg

ardsmair


End file.
